Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chipwrecked
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: What happens when you put the Chipmunks and the Chipettes on a cruise? Only one thing, they get... CHIPWRECKED! Come join you favourite Chipmunks in the adventure of a life time! Will they get off the island alive? Will they find true love? Please R&R!:D
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3

Chipwrecked

Chapter 1

**Well here it is :D My second story! This is set before Road Chip so if you haven't read that I suggest you read that after you've read this :D anyway enough of this let's get on with the story :D**

**I don't own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made, I only own the characters I make! :D**

It was a peaceful evening in LA, everyone was inside getting ready for the last day of school in the morning. In the Chipmunk household they were all sitting on the couch, bored out of their minds.

What was there to do? Dave was out of the house and specifically told them not to go outside or cause any trouble, that was very hard for a certain red clad chipmunk. This was like telling Alvin to have fun while watching a romantic film, it was impossible for him.

The others were fine with it. Simon and Jeanette flicked through a science book, they were studying for a test that may or may not happen. Theodore and Eleanor were colouring in, they were probably making a card for Dave. Brittany was lying on the couch flicking through her favourite magazine, she would gasp every time she saw a dress that she liked. Alvin was sitting on the couch twitching, his claws were stuck in the couch.

Dave had left Simon in charge so that meant no fun at all, for Alvin anyway. Alvin looked around frantically, there had to be something he could do. He stood up and gently jumped off the couch, Simon saw this but remained seated. Alvin ran up the stairs to their room, he dived under the bunk bed and grabbed his skateboard.

He crawled back out and quietly made his way down stairs, he looked into the living room and made sure no one could see him. He stuffed the skateboard under his hoodie and tiptoed towards the back door, he smiled evilly to himself when he got to the door. He was about to escape through the cat flap that Dave had installed but was stopped when he heard Simon.

"And just where do you think you're going? You know you can't go outside!" Simon said, Alvin sighed and slowly turned around to face him. Alvin put on an innocent smile "I'm just going outside, to get some fresh air" he said, Simon folded his arms and gave him a stern look. "Yeah, sure you are" he said sarcastically, Alvin threw his arms up in defence but as he did the skateboard fell out from under his hoodie.

Alvin face palmed and Simon started tapping his foot, Simon grabbed the skateboard and started walking away. Alvin quickly grabbed the other end and started to pull it away from him, Simon started to pull as well.

"Let it go, Simon! It's mine!" Alvin grunted, he started to pull it towards him more. Simon groaned "well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to disobey me and Dave's rule, no going outside!" Simon argued, Simon started to pull harder too.

Alvin let go of the skateboard and so did Simon, causing it to fly across the room and hit Dave who had just walked into the house. Dave rubbed his now sore nose "ouch! What the heck was th-" Dave was cut off when he saw Alvin trying to escape up stairs. Dave crossed his arms "Alvin, where are you going?" Alvin froze and slowly began to turn around "oh Dave, Buddy, where have you been?"

Dave shook his head "Alvin, where were you going?" Alvin gasped "what made you think that I was going somewhere?" Alvin said. Dave picked up his skateboard and gave him an angry look "Alvin! Where were you going?" Alvin was about to answer when Simon stepped in "he was about to go outside but I stopped him, don't worry Dave I've got him under control!" Simon said as he wrapped an arm around Alvin's shoulder and smiled innocently, Alvin did the same.

Dave rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen with his shopping bags, Alvin fist bumped Simon "thanks, bro!". Everyone joined Dave in the kitchen, Dave smiled at them all "I've got some really good news!" he said happily.

Everyone was now sitting the table, eager to hear what Dave had to say. "Ok first I went to the pizza shop and got us all a pizza!" he said as he pulled a pizza box out of one of the shopping bags. Everyone cheered as Dave put a slice on each of their plates, he had to put two slices on Theodore and Eleanor's plates because they gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok second, we are having a concert tomorrow! No need to worry about the songs, I've chose them and you all know them! Last but not least… WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!" everyone cheered.

"This will be our first vacation EVER!" Brittany cheered wrapping her arms around her sisters, they were just as excited "oh wow, I can't wait!" Eleanor cheered.

"Where are we going, Dave?" Jeanette asked, everyone stopped cheering and looked at Dave. Dave smiled "we're going on a cruise to get some peace from fans and paparazzi! It will also take us to the International Music Awards!" he cheered.

Everyone was in shock. First they got pizza, then they are going to a concert, they are also going on a cruise to the International Music Awards!

After everyone was finished eating they all walked upstairs to pack, they were so excited. The Chipmunks got ready for bed while the Chipettes packed their things, they also picked out their outfits for the concert.

Brittany picked out a pink sparkly dress with matching ribbons for her hair. Jeanette and Eleanor picked out the same things except they were in their signature colours. When the Chipmunks returned the Chipettes went to go get changed, the Chipmunks picked out their outfits.

Alvin picked out a red blazer with a matching red tie, on the tie it had a small yellow 'A' on it. Simon and Theodore picked out the same things except they were in their signature colours, Simon had a small light blue 'S' on his tie, on Theodore's tie it had a small light green 'T'.

They all climbed into bad and said goodnight to each other. "Goodnight, Elle" Theodore said, "goodnight, Theo" Eleanor replied. Simon joined in "sleep tight, Jean" he said, Jeanette replied "sleep tight, Si". Brittany rolled her eyes at her sisters, they were obviously in love with the boys. She was in love with Alvin but she would never tell anyone that! "Night, Alvin" she said. Alvin looked over at her and replied "night, Britt"

With that everyone fell asleep, they all dreamed of the cruise. They just couldn't wait!

**Well, there's the first chapter. Its short but I promise the next chapters will be longer :D Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made; I only own the characters I make!**

The next morning Simon and Jeanette woke up first, as usual. They both climbed down the ladders and greeted each other "good morning, Jean, did you have a good sleep?" they both walked out the door. "Good morning, Si, I had quite a good sleep! Did you?"

They were now in the kitchen, Simon jumped onto the table. Jeanette jumped on too but slipped; luckily Simon was there and grabbed her paw just before she fell. She giggled nervously "Th-thanks, Si" she said, Simon smiled "no problem".

Simon jumped over onto the bunker and opened the fridge; he grabbed the toaster waffles and jumped back onto the bunker. Simon popped them into the kitchen them into the toaster while Jeanette turned it on, they then sat at the table.

Dave walked into the kitchen, his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He grabbed the newspaper that was at the door and turned on the coffee machine, he then noticed Simon and Jeanette. "Oh, good morning Simon and Jeanette! I never saw you there".

Simon chuckled "have a good sleep, Dave?" Jeanette giggled at this. Dave smiled "well I was trying to decide what song you all could sing at the Music Awards, I just can't think of any!"

Simon sighed "Dave, we'll choose the song. Trust us, it will be ok!" Dave smiled at him gratefully "Thanks, guys! I knew I could count on you!" Dave grabbed his coffee and sat back down at the table. Theodore, Eleanor and Brittany came down stairs. Dave sighed "is Alvin up yet?" Brittany shook her head "well it is the last day, so… School, add Alvin equals… Not getting up!" Brittany said. Dave sighed "I know it's a little much to ask but can you wake up Alvin? I need to get changed and then we'll be leaving!" Brittany nodded and then ran upstairs.

She slowly pushed opened the door and peered in, it was quite dark. She jumped up onto Alvin's bed and walked over to his pillow, she giggled at him. He was sprawled out across his bed, his mouth was wide open and she could hear him snoring a little. She bent down next to him and shook him a little, while she did this she whispered in his ear "Alvin, it's time to get up". He didn't even budge, she started shaking him harder which caused him to open one eye and stare at her.

"What, I'm trying to sleep here!" he moaned, Brittany just rolled her eyes "you'll have plenty of time to sleep tonight, its school so get up!" she said. Alvin grunted at her and rolled onto his side, he also pulled the covers over his head. Brittany sighed "I hate to do this to you, Alvin but I have no choice!" She hopped off the bed and walked over to the window, she pulled open the curtains which let in the blinding sunlight. She jumped back onto Alvin's bed and ripped the covers off him; Alvin hugged his body and rolled over to face her. He hissed when his eyes met the sunlight, "It burns, hiss!" Brittany laughed at this.

Alvin groggily sat up in his bed "alright, I'll be down in a second, just let me get changed" with that Brittany left and Alvin got dressed. Brittany joined everyone at the table, they all stared at her "so, how did it go?" Simon asked. Brittany smirked "let's just say I've found a new way of waking him up", she jumped over onto the bunker and got the toaster waffles. She was about to put them in the toaster when Alvin grabbed them off of her "don't worry, Britt, I'll get them", Brittany smiled at him "thanks, Alvin!"

Brittany returned to the table while Alvin put the waffles in the toaster, once he did that he sat back down beside Brittany. "So, are you excited about the cruise?" He asked, trying to make small talk. Brittany rolled her eyes "of course I am, who would even ask a stupid question like that?" she then looked at him and smirked "oh, that's right, you would!" Alvin chuckled a little. When their breakfast was ready, Alvin got up and threw it onto two plates. He then brought them over to the table for himself and Brittany.

Five minutes later Dave came into the kitchen, looking a lot better than he did. He grabbed his car keys and turned to the chipmunks "ok, guys! Let's go!" With that they all grabbed their bags and walked to the car, everyone was rather quiet. They were probably thinking about the concert and the cruise; it was going to be epic.

Dave pulled up outside the front of the school, he turned around in his seat "bye, guys, have a fun day of school!" Before even opening the car door Alvin protested "fun… at school! Dave, that's wrong on so many levels!" with that him and Simon pushed open the car door and they all hopped out. Dave beeped the horn and drove away, they all sighed "well, let's get this over with!" Alvin said before slowly trudging into the school.

They all walked to their lockers to grab their books, today was going to be a long day. Brittany was putting on some pink lip gloss when her locker door was slammed shut, she angrily looked up but her features softened when she saw Dale. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him "hey, babe" he smirked, Brittany rolled her eyes "must you always do this when I'm putting on makeup!" she joked.

Dale began to lean in, Brittany looked over Dale's shoulder and saw Alvin, he looked kind of sad. Brittany returned her gaze to Dale; she quickly turned her head causing Dale to kiss her cheek. Dale was very confused by this but let it slide, Brittany smiled at him "I'll see you after class, see ya" with that she walked away.

Alvin laughed so hard "oh, dude! Ha-ha you just got burned, ha-ha" Alvin laughed. Dale stormed over to him and grabbed his hoodie, Alvin grabbed his T-shirt. Dale held up his fist, Alvin did the same. "You listen here, if you ever make fun of me again, your face will meet my fist! You got that?" Dale shouted. Alvin laughed and shoved him away "don't embarrass yourself, dude" with that Alvin walked away.

Dale was so mad when he heard a few bystanders say "ooooh" Dale spun around and started charging at Alvin, Alvin managed to slide out the way and stick out his foot. This caused Dale to fall face first onto the floor, everyone started laughing. Alvin knelled down and whispered in his ear "that's what you get when you mess with a Seville, oh and if you ever hurt Brittany… Well let's just say my fist will meet your face" with that Alvin got up and high fived some people before walking out of sight.

A couple of hours later it was the last period of school, Social Subjects. Even Simon and Jeanette hated the teacher, he was so boring. Alvin saw everyone's boredom so he decided to have a little fun, Alvin stuck up his hand. Mr Shield noticed him and said "yes, Alvin", Alvin smiled evilly "is it true that you're a Chipmunk and Chipette fan?"

Mr Shield glared at him "of course not! Where did you here that nonsense?" just then someone chapped the desk, the teacher mistook this as someone at the door so he got up and headed towards the door. Alvin grabbed his skateboard (which he had snuck into his bag) and skated over to the teacher's desk, he grabbed the keys and opened up one of the drawers.

He grabbed the teacher's iPod and flicked through the songs, he clicked a Chipmunk and Chipette song and it began to play. He turned it up to full volume, the teacher spun around with wide eyes. He started to walk towards Alvin but Alvin jumped off the desk and onto his skateboard. He then skated through the teacher's legs and out the door; he still had the iPod under his arm.

The teacher started to chase after him "Seville, you get back here right now!" he bellowed, Alvin chuckled manically as he zoomed through the library. The Librarian threw some papers up in the air out of surprise; the teacher just pushed through the papers and ran straight for Alvin. Alvin grinded across the table, when he landed the bell went off.

Alvin skated out of the library with the teacher dead on his tail; Alvin spotted a bin and had an evil idea. He jumped off the skateboard and while in mid-air he threw the iPod in the bin, He then landed back on the skateboard and skated away. The teacher was furious but he dived into the bin to get his iPod, Alvin looked behind him and laughed as he saw the teacher's legs hanging out of the bin. Alvin then caught up to the others, they all high fived him. They began to walk out of school when Brittany stopped, they looked where she was looking and saw Dale kissing another Chipette, this one was from the wild.

Brittany wiped away a few stray tears and her features turned into pure anger, she began to storm over to Dale, Alvin turned to the others "tell Dave that me and Britt are walking home today!" with that he began to run over to Brittany and Dale.

The other chipette was gone now since she saw an angry Brittany storm over; Dale didn't notice her before he was flung to the ground. He looked up and saw Brittany towering over him, he gulped "oh, hey ba-" he was cut off when Brittany punched him full force in the face and stormed away. Dale covered his face so when Alvin came over he kicked him right where it hurts, this caused Dale to uncover his face so Alvin punched him.

"There, I told you my fist would meet your face! Oh and by the way, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH A SEVILLE!" Alvin bellowed before running after Brittany. Brittany was running really fast and wouldn't listen to Alvin when he was shouting on her, she just felt so betrayed. She ran into the house, past her sisters and into the room. Alvin ran into the house breathing heavily, he didn't even need to say anything when Simon pointed up the stairs. Alvin began to make his way up the stairs; he chapped on the bedroom door and walked in. He saw Jeanette and Eleanor walking around clueless "where did she go?" Eleanor asked Jeanette, Jeanette just shrugged. Alvin looked up at the window and noticed it was open a little, Jeanette and Eleanor still didn't notice that he was in the room. Alvin tiptoed over to the window and climbed out, he began to climb up onto the roof. When he was there he heard Brittany crying, she was on the other side of the roof. He climbed over and slid down next to her, He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. A couple of minutes later she pulled away and wiped her eyes, she smiled sheepishly at Alvin.

"S-sorry, Alvin. I-I just fe-feel so betrayed!" she said as she finished wiping her eyes, Alvin put a comforting arm around her. "There's no need to be sorry, it's not your fault that you're too good for him!" Brittany smiled at him. She had always loved Alvin, she just wanted to make him jealous so that he would possibly ask her out, that's the only reason she went out with Dale. Alvin was like her best friend, they had known each other for about two years now and they just grew closer and closer every day! Alvin felt the same way about her; it's just… whenever he goes to tell her something goes wrong or he just get lost in those big beautiful ice blue eyes that it all comes out gibberish.

"Your way better than him, Britt! Don't let that cheating slob bring you down! You deserve way better than him!" Alvin said, Brittany smirked and raised her eyebrow "well, who do I deserve?" In Alvin's mind he was screaming 'YOU DERERVE ME, I LOVE YOU, BRITT!" but instead he said "how should I know? You're a great girl, Britt; trust me you will find someone!" He smiled at her and she smiled back "Awww, thanks Alvin, that really means a lot!" she stood up and began to walk away but she stopped "you really can be a big softie sometimes, Alvin!" she said. Alvin rolled his eyes and followed her inside, when they climbed into the bedroom Brittany's sisters ran up and hugged her. Alvin left the room, just to give them some privacy.

Alvin walked down stairs and joined his brothers on the couch, they both turned to him "so, how did it go?" Theodore asked. Alvin shrugged "I made her feel better… I hope!" They continued to watch TV, Alvin was thinking to himself. 'Ok, you made her feel better; you even gave her a little motivation to move on! Now you can just swoop in!" Alvin smiled to himself. Brittany and her sisters walked down the stairs, they were holding each-others paws. "I think I'll just leave boys out of my life for a long time, I really can't be bothered feeling like this ever again!" Brittany said to her sister, Alvin's smile quickly disappeared 'great, that just made my plan a whole lot more complicated!" he thought to himself.

**Awww, poor Britt! ****But at least Dale got beaten up! I wonder how Alvin will get Brittany… If you want to know then please read and review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here's a quick chapter before I go to sleep, hope you all enjoy it!**

Once everyone had a shower they all sat on the couch and went through some of the lyrics for the songs they would sing tonight, Alvin didn't like it one bit. He thought Dave was acting like they had never heard the songs before and they had to practise, he sat with his arms folded while the others read out the songs. Simon noticed Alvin being difficult but ignored him, 'he has to learn that he doesn't get everything he wants just because he's a rock star!' Simon told himself.

Brittany also noticed Alvin being difficult, unlike Simon she was willing to help. She got up off of her seat and walked over to Alvin who was at the other end of the couch; she tiptoed past her sisters and the boys and made her way over to Alvin. When she was stood in front of him she sat down, he looked at her briefly and then averted his eyes. "I'm not practicing, Britt! I already know the lyrics, there's no point in learning them again" he said as if he had read her mind, Brittany had to admit that it was cute when he pouted. She just giggled at him "c'mon, Alvin. How are you supposed to be the best rock star on earth if you don't practice the lyrics of your songs, I mean would you really want to freeze up there in front of millions of people?" she asked. Alvin's ears went down slightly and he looked at her again "ugh, I guess you're right", Brittany stood up and helped him up.

They both joined the others and picked up a sheet that their siblings had tossed aside, they had probably already read through it. Alvin held one side while Brittany held the other; they started to silently hum the tune to themselves. Half an hour later Dave walked into the room, he checked his watch and clapped his hands together getting everyone's attention. "Ok, guys, let's go!" he said before grabbing his car keys and walking out the door, the chipmunks gathered up the pieces of paper and followed Dave out to the car.

Dave opened the door for them and they all climbed in, they were all sitting next to their counterparts. The ride there was fairly quiet, mostly because they were thinking of the cruise. They had never been on a cruise before so this meant new possibilities, 'new ways to cause trouble' Alvin thought smiling to himself. A couple of minutes later Dave pulled up behind the building they were preforming in, Dave got out first and opened the door for them. They all leaped out, grasping the sheets of music in their paws.

They walked in the back door which took them to back stage; they all walked to their changing rooms. The boys in one room and the girls in the other, in the boy's room they were getting changed while talking about the cruise. "Oh man, I seriously can't wait till the cruise. So many possibilities!" Alvin said smiling dreamily, Simon snorted "ha, more like new ways to cause trouble!" Alvin smiled at that too. Theodore smiled at his brothers; they were getting on a lot better ow since the Chipettes moved in. If the Chipettes didn't move in and Simon said something like that to Alvin then they would both be on the floor rolling around and punching each other! Theodore personally though that it was because they had developed crushes for Brittany and Jeanette, just like he did for Eleanor.

In the girl's room they were all humming while they got changed, they were all too excited to talk. Jeanette though she would tease Brittany, she turned to her and said "so, Britt. How's it going between you and Alvin?" she asked. Brittany began to blush, she did tell her sisters that she had had a crush on him but it was still a little shocking when any of them brought it up. Brittany turned to her sister "oh, shut up" she said playfully "look who's talking, Mrs Simon Seville" she said with a smirk.

Jeanette felt her cheeks heat up, she just returned back to getting changed. Brittany smiled; she knew she had won this round. Eleanor just rolled her eyes at her sisters, both of them were in love but they still had to tease each other. It wasn't nasty teasing, it was friendlier. When both groups were ready they walked out of the dressing rooms, they all stopped and stared at their counterparts. It felt like hours before Theodore finally said something "wow, Elle! You look beautiful!" he said smiling at her, Eleanor started to blush "you look very cute, Theo" she said. They both grabbed each other's paws and walked in the direction of the stage.

Simon stared at Jeanette for a while, examining her beauty. He then realised he was staring when Jeanette was blushing and looking away, he smiled "May I say, Jean. You look truly stunning!" he said as she looked at him. She started blushing more but managed to say "you look very handsome, Si". Simon took her paw in his and they walked after their younger siblings.

Alvin had a goofy smile on his face, kinda like the one he had when he first saw Brittany. Brittany noticed him staring at her and waved her paw in front of his face; he quickly snapped out of it and started to blush. "Oh, um, sorry Britt! I never meant to stare, it's just that you look hot!" he said with a smirk. Brittany smiled and looked down at her dress "thanks, Alvin" she then returned her gaze to Alvin "you don't look too bad yourself!" she said with a smirk.

Alvin laughed before bowing "may I please have the honour of taking a fair lady to the stage?" he asked in an English accent. Brittany laughed and replied "of course!" that was also in an English accent. Alvin looped his arm and she looped hers through his and they skipped off to their siblings.

The stage assistant gave them their head pieces before running off, most likely to start the music. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes made their way out onto the stage, they all stopped in their position and Alvin stepped forward "Hey, LA! We're all so glad that you all came here tonight, now it's really going to be a CHIPMUNK PARTY!" He shouted to the crowd before getting back into place. The music started and they all knew what song it was.

Party Rock!

C'mon

Let's go!

S+B- Party rock is in the

Everyone- house tonight

A-(yeah)

S+B- and we gon' make you

Everyone- lose your mind

(Lose your mind y'all)

S+B- everybody just have

Everyone- a good time

(C'mon)

S+B- Party rock is in the

Everyone- house tonight

(OH)

S+B- everybody just have

Everyone- a good time

(That's right)

S+B- and we gon' make you

Everyone- lose your mind

(Lose your mind)

S+B- we just wanna see ya

Shake that

They all started to shuffle, the audience clapped along. Alvin ran forward and did a front flip, he landed perfectly on two feet and looked at the crowd.

YO!

In the club, party rock

You're lookin' for your girl, she hips my hop

Nonstop when we're in the shop

Booty move away

Like it's on the block

Where's the funny?

I got to know

Tight jeans, tattoo, 'cause I'm rock 'n 'roll

Half black, half white, domino

Gain the money, out the door

I'm runnin through this world like a G4

I got that devilish flow

Rock 'n' roll, no halo

Chipmunks- we party rock!

Yeah, that's the crew that I'm rappin'

On the rise to the top

No led in our zeppelin

T+S- HEY!

Alvin winked at the crowd before doing a backflip into his normal position, the crowd went wild!

S+B- party rock is in the

Everyone- house tonight

A-(OH!)

S+B- everybody just have

Everyone- a good time

(YEAH)

S+B- and we gon' make you

Everyone- lose your mind

(YO!)

S+B- everybody just have

Everyone- a good time

(That's right)

S+B- party rock is in the

Everyone- house tonight

(Woo)

S+B- everybody just have

Everyone- a good time

(Yeah)

S+B- we just wanna see ya

Everyone- shake that

Every day I'm shufflin'

They began to do the shuffle again, this time the audience stood up and cheered, some even clapped along.

A- Shufflin', shufflin'

Shufflin', shufflin'

S+B- one more dance for us

E+J- (another round)

S+B- please show me the love

A+T- (don't mess around)

S+B- we just wanna see

E+J- (you shake it now)

S+B- now you wanna be

A+T- (you getting down)

The Chipettes jumped forward, the Chipmunks disappeared behind them.

B- Get up, get down

Put your hands up to the sound

B+J- get up, get down

Put your hands up to the sound

Chipettes- get up, get down

Put your hands up to the sound (x2)

Get up (x8)

Put your hands up (x4)

The Chipmunks flipped over the Chipettes and slipped into place, they started to sing again.

S+B- party rock is in the

Everyone- house tonight

A- (Yeah)

S+B- everybody just have

Everyone- a good time

(That's right)

S+B- and we gon' make you

Everyone- lose your mind

(Lose your mind y'all)

S+B- everybody just have

Everyone- a good time

(C'mon)

S+B- party rock is in the

Everyone- house tonight

(Oh)

S+B- everybody just have

Everyone- a good, good, time

The boys picked the girls up and threw them into the air, the girls did a flip before landing gracefully in the boys arms. The boys threw them up again, the girls twirled and the boys did a knee slide to the front of the stage and caught the girls just in time. When they were all standing they started to do the shuffle again, the audience was on the edge of their seats.

Everyone- woah

A- (Put your hands up)

Everyone- woah

(Put your hands up)

Everyone- woah

(Put your hands up)

Everyone- woah

(Put your hands up)

Everyone- shake that

A- Everyday I'm shufflin'

B- Put your, put your hands up

A- (Ooh)

B- Put you, put your hands up

(Yeah)

B- Put your, put your hands up

(Woah)

B- Put your, put your hands up

(That's right)

Everybody froze and Alvin stared up at the ceiling before saying…

A- Everyday I'm shufflin'

B-put your, put your hands up

(Ooh)

B- Put your, put your hands up

(Yeah)

B- Put your, put your hands up

(Woah)

B- Put your, put your hands up

(That's right)

Everything went quiet again, Alvin snuck off stage. Alvin jumped into the confetti cannon just as it was about to shoot, everyone was waiting and the music was building up. The confetti cannons went off and Alvin went flying across the stage, this happened just as the others jumped up so he high fived them all.

A- EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLIN' WOOO!

Alvin grabbed onto a wire like it was a vine and swung around, he let go of the wire and landed perfectly next to Brittany. At the end of the concert everyone stood up and cheered, as the chipmunks walked off stage they could hear the audience chanting "ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!" Alvin smiled evilly as he hatched a plan, he said he would get Dale back and what better way to do it on live TV!

He grabbed Brittany's arm and whispered the plan in her ear, she high fived him and rushed onto the stage with him. Alvin grabbed his electric guitar and stood beside Brittany, on stage. Dave didn't even have time to react when he heard Brittany speaking into her head piece.

"Ok, if you all want an encore, your all gonna get one!" Brittany said to the crowd, they all cheered in response. Brittany giggled and continued "this song is dedicated to my stupid ex-boyfriend!" she looked into the camera and added "I hope you like it, Dale".

They both got into position and Alvin started to play the guitar, Brittany breathed hard before beginning.

State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy

That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!

By the way...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,

I'm just sitting here planning my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From going out with all of your best friends

And if you come around saying sorry to me

My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned

You're just another picture to burn

Alvin started to do an epic guitar solo, he did a knee slide right to the front of the stage while holding a long note.

And if you're missing me,

You'd better keep it to yourself

'cause coming back around here

Would be bad for your health...

Alvin stopped playing the guitar for a minute and flexed his muscles, he also did the I'm-watching-you sign to the camera. That made Brittany, the audience, their siblings and even Dave laugh.

'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

In case you haven't heard,

I really, really hate that...

Stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned

You're just another picture to burn

Alvin began to play the guitar rapidly while Brittany leaned on him a little, the crowd loved this.

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn

You're just another picture to burn

Baby, burn...

They both took a bow and Brittany said into the camera "I hope you liked it, Dale! Now you know how I felt when I saw you betraying me!" with that they both walked off stage, the crowd went wild.

Alvin grabbed a towel off of the stage assistant and patted down his damp fur, he really kicked it up a notch tonight! He grabbed his water and took a sip out of it, he then poured half of it over himself before shaking it off. "Wow that was awesome! I can't wait till the cruise in the morning!" he said excitedly. Dave came up behind them "you two, a word!" he said pointing to Alvin and Brittany, the others walked off to their changing rooms while Alvin and Brittany followed Dave.

Dave turned to face them "ok, first! What were you both thinking! Now the paparazzi will try and find out who this Dale guy is! Also getting back at them on live TV is unacceptable, Brittany, I'm really disappointed in you!" Dave said, Brittany's tail drooped and her ears were flat against her head, seeing this Alvin stepped up. "Um, Dave. It was my idea, I talked her into it! I don't like Dale and she was just doing it to please me, please don't punish Brittany because of my stupid actions!" Alvin said. Hearing this both Dave and Brittany were shocked, Dave sighed "I'm sorry, Brittany! I didn't know, I feel really bad, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions!" Brittany smiled and accepted Dave's hug.

With that Brittany walked away, Alvin tried to sneak away with her but Dave saw him "Alvin, come here" he said in a low voice. Alvin's ears fell flat against his head and his tail was dragged across the ground as he made his way towards Dave, he stood in front of him and stared at the ground.

"Ok, Alvin. I'm not going to lecture you, I simply want to say that that was very sweet of you taking all the blame!" Alvin's ears and tail perked up as he looked up at Dave, he was more interested now. "I also want to say that I'm very proud of you, but don't do it again" with that they both hugged each other and Alvin said "thanks, Dave!" before running off to the others. He ran around the corner and Brittany grabbed his arm, she smiled at him "thanks, Alvin. That was really, really nice of you!" she said before pulling him into a hug, Alvin returned it. Brittany let go of him and he did the same, as Brittany walked past him to get to her dressing room she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the dressing room.

Alvin held his cheek where she had kissed it "wow! Score, for the awesome Alvin Seville!" he said to himself before walking into his changing room. Once they were changed they got into the car and went home, the minute they walked into the house they ran upstairs got changed and fell asleep.

It had been a tiring day today but they managed to get through it. They all dreamed of the cruise that night, even Dave! Who knew what adventures awaited them on the ship…

**Well, there's chapter 3 for you all! Hope you all enjoyed it :D I don't own any of the songs. I got the lyrics off of YouTube so if they aren't correct then that's probably why lol, any way read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning quickly came as the red clad chipmunk sat up in his bed, it was a surprise to him that he actually got up first! He briefly looked around the room, allowing his eyes adjust to the brightness. He stood up in his bed and stretched, with that he hopped quietly off of his bed and walked out of the door.

He tiptoed down the stairs and in to the kitchen, there was no Dave. Alvin scratched his head 'how early is it?' he asked himself, he saw light coming in from the window so it couldn't have been that early.

He walked down the hall and into Dave's room, before he even walked in the door he heard him snoring. Alvin hopped up onto Dave's bed and looked at the alarm clock, it was 10:00 o'clock. Alvin shrugged, they had plenty of time before they left, and with that Alvin walked out the door and into the living room. No one was up, therefore there was nothing to do.

Alvin sat on the couch and twiddled his thumbs, he looked around the room before he heard his stomach growling. He smiled "oh, alright, I'll feed you! At least it will give me something to do" he said as he made his way into the kitchen. He flicked the switch to turn on the toaster and grabbed the toaster waffles out of the fridge. He popped them in and waited for them to cook, he looked out the window to pass the time.

It looked like a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Alvin then noticed something sitting on the windowsill, he picked it up and started to read it, his eyes went wide. He thought that they had plenty of time but it turned out that the ship was leaving at 11:00 o'clock and it took half an hour to get there!

Alvin dragged a cup over to the coffee machine and pressed the button, as the coffee was brewing Alvin's toaster waffles were done. Alvin flung another couple of slices in before running into Dave's room, He lunged onto Dave's bed and began to shake him violently. Luckily for Alvin Dave wasn't a heavy sleeper, Dave sat up groggily in his bed. "What is it Alvin?" Alvin started to panic "we're going to be late!" he said pointing to the alarm clock.

Dave's eyes widened too, he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "Alvin, you go wake up the others, I'll have a quick shower and then I'll make some breakfast!" Dave said, Alvin shouted behind his shoulder at Dave "don't worry, I've got breakfast covered!" Alvin ran up the stairs and burst into the room, he ran over to the curtains and flung them open, kinda like Brittany did to him.

They all sat up in their beds and glared at him "what is it, Alvin?" Simon said grumpily. Alvin ran over to the door and shouted "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" With that he jumped down stairs. Everyone leapt out of bed, the girls rushed into the bathroom to get changed while the boys followed Alvin to the kitchen.

Alvin flung the now cooked toaster waffles on a plate and sat it in the middle, he returned and put another four slices in for the girls. The boys quickly wolfed down their breakfast and the girls appeared on the table, Alvin pointed to the toaster since he couldn't talk, he did have half a toaster waffle stuck in his mouth. The girls grabbed their toaster waffles just as Dave appeared around the corner, he was buttoning up his Hawaiian shirt.

He grabbed the coffee and began to quickly drink it, the boys were now getting changed in the bathroom while the girls ate breakfast. The boys wore sort of the same thing. They all had Hawaiian shirts on in their trade mark colour, they had shorts on but Alvin's were black, Simon's were white and Theodore's were green. They all had sunglasses and a hat on, Alvin's was a red baseball cap with a small yellow 'A' on the front, Simon's was a white fedora and Theodore's was a green sun hat.

The girls outfits were kinda the same, not much though. Brittany wore a jean jacket with a pink skirt with black polka dot on it, she also had a pink vest top under it. Jeanette wore a white and purple striped top with a purple skirt, the skirt had white stars on it. Eleanor had a green and white striped top on with a green skirt, the skirt also had lime stripes going across it.

Dave grabbed the car keys and the tickets, the chipmunks got their suitcases. They rushed out to the car, Dave threw their luggage in the back of the car before running to get his own luggage, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all jumped into the back seat and buckled themselves in. After Dave had got everything he started the car and they were off, the chipmunks waved good bye to their house as it disappeared around the corner.

While they were driving there the chipmunks started to hum the exact same tune, they all looked at each other and smiled. They then started to sing it.

Everyone- Vacation

All I ever wanted

Vacation

Had to get away

Vacation

Meant to be spent alone

B- Can't seem to get my mind off of you

E+J- (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

A- Back here at home there's nothin' to do

S+T- (yeah, yeah, yeah)

The Chipettes- Now that I'm away

The Chipmunks- I wish I'd stayed

The Chipettes- Tomorrow's a day of mine that

The Chipmunks- you won't be in

B- When you looked at me I should've run

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

A- But I thought it was just for fun

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

The Chipettes- I see I was wrong

The Chipmunks- And I'm not so strong

B- I should've known all along that

The Chipettes- time would tell

S+J- (ooooh)

B- A week without you

Thought I'd forget

Two weeks without you and I

Still haven't gotten

A+B- over you yet

T+E- (yeeeet)

Everyone- Vacation

All I ever wanted

Vacation

Had to get away

Vacation

Meant to be spent alone

Vacation

All I ever wanted

Vacation

Had to get away

Vacation

Meant to be spent alone

V A C A T I O N  
V A C A T I O N

S+J- (ooooh)

B- Alone, alone, alo-o-o-one

A+B- Alone, alone, alo-o-o-one

S+J- (ooooh)

B- A week without you

Thought I'd forget

Two weeks without you and I

Still haven't gotten

A+B- over you yet

T+E- (yeeeet)

Vacation

All I ever wanted

Vacation

Had to get away

Vacation

Meant to be spent alone

Vacation

All I ever wanted

Vacation

Had to get away

Vacation

Meant to be spent alone

V A C A T I O N

V A C A T I O N

B- (Woo-oo-ooah)

Alone, alone, alo-o-o-one

Alone, alone, alo-o-o-one

A+B- Alone, alone, alo-o-one

They all cheered and high fived each other, Dave glanced at them in the rear view mirror and chuckled to himself. Half an hour later they had just made it, the chipmunks gathered up next to the window and stared in awe. Dave had to give a man the keys to his car so that they could drive it into the ship, Alvin quickly stashed his suitcase in Dave's. He then grabbed a ticket and ran to the giant ship that loomed over the docks, there were too many people so Alvin ran over to one of the ropes that connected the ship to the docks.

Alvin climbed up the rope and was unseen, at this point nobody knew he had left. He climbed under the railing and looked around frantically, 'so many places to see, so many things to do! What should I do first?' Alvin asked himself. He looked at his ticket to check the room number, it was 626, Alvin smiled evilly to himself before running to find the room.

Once Alvin was there he used his sharp claws to open the door, to his surprise it actually worked. He jumped in the door and looked around the room, it was ginormous. He jumped up onto the bed closest to the window, he smiled "who wants the bed closest to the window?" he pretended to ask someone. He chuckled evilly "well, I guess I'll just have it!".

Alvin looked out the window and saw a paraglider, his smile widened as he ran out the door. Back on the docks Dave was walking to the ship with the rest of the chipmunks, they were all dancing about and humming. Dave nearly had a heart attack when someone almost stood on Theodore, Dave walked over to the side of the docks right in front of the ship.

"Ok, guys! Head count!" Dave said but all the chipmunks ignored him, they just kept running around. When he lost count he shouted "GUYS! Can you please stand still!" All of them 'awwed' at the same time as Dave counted "1, 2, 3, 4 5… Guys where's Alvin?" Dave asked.

They all shrugged their shoulders, suddenly Alvin came sliding down the rope "WOOOO!" He screamed as he stopped right in front of Dave's face. Dave frowned at him "where have you been?" Dave asked, Alvin shrugged "well let's see, I've already checked out our room, dibs on the bed at the window!" he said causing all the other chipmunks to glare at him. Brittany thought she would let him have this one since he got her out of trouble. Alvin continued "oh, I also signed us up for paragliding lessons, how awesome does that sound?" he said. There were some cheers but then a few uneasy groans, Dave shook his head.

"Well, we still need to board the ship! Oh, also I need to set some rules…" Dave trailed off as he looked at Alvin, Alvin smiled "c'mon, Dave! Rules is my middle name!" Dave just rolled his eyes at Alvin and began to walk away with the others to the ticket place. Alvin smiled evilly "ha-ha, more like Alvin rules the Seville's" with that he jumped off the rope and followed the others.

Once they had checked in they all walked to their room, Alvin led the way. When they got into the room Alvin dived onto the bed closest to the window, Brittany had managed to talk the others into letting him get that bed. Dave sighed "ok, guys! This is your room and my room is right next door, ok!" The chipmunks nodded their heads and Dave left the room.

Alvin turned to them all "ok, so what do you all want to do?" Simon grabbed his suitcase and replied "unpack!" Alvin groaned "if I need my clothes I can just go into my suitcase and get them!" Simon sighed "ok, but don't come crying to me if you can't find anything.

Dave had managed to get the chipmunks 6 small beds, 1 for each of them. It may have cost a little extra but he didn't mind, as long as the chipmunks were happy, he was happy! About half an hour later the chipmunks were still in the room, the girls were reading a magazine while the boys flicked through the channels. Something caught Alvin's eye "oh, I know what we're watching tonight!" he said, Simon was confused "what?" Alvin turned to him "only the newest horror film out 'Jungle Monster!" Theodore began to shake "I don't like horrors!" Alvin looked down at him and rubbed his head "its ok, you don't need to watch it!".

Alvin began to grow bored "I'm going to check out the boat, whoever wants to join me feel free!" with that Alvin ran out the door, Simon tried to tell him not to but he was already gone. Simon shook his head "well, it's his funeral!" With that he sat back down on his bed and flicked through the channels.

**I'm going to put up another chapter soon since I'm bored! I wonder what Alvin will get up to? Will anyone join him? Well if you want to find out you'll need to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alvin walked around on the deck; he had no idea what to do! There were so many possibilities! There was a giant waterslide, an arcade, a casino, a swimming pool and so much more! Alvin gazed about for a minute before watching the sea, in all his life this has got to be the first time he has really saw the sea. He ran up to the front of the boat and climbed up the railing, the sight was magnificent. He then stretched his arms out wide and yelled up to the sky "I'M THE KING OF THE WARLD! WOOHOO!" Before he fell off the railing backwards he grabbed it.

Just then he heard someone chuckling behind him, he turned around and saw Brittany staring up at him. "Hello, your majesty!" she said as she curtsied, Alvin laughed a little as he jumped down beside her. "I see you decided to join me!" he smiled, seeing him smile like that made Brittany's heart flutter. She quickly snapped out of it and smirked at him "yeah, the others were fighting over the TV! Si and Jean wanted to put on some science program while Elle and Theo wanted to watch Meerkat manor" she replied.

Alvin laughed "trust them, so… what do you want to do?" Brittany looked up at the sky and then back at him "well, it's still pretty sunny so do you want to walk around the ship, see all the cool places?" she asked. Alvin smiled "that's an awesome idea, I was thinking about doing that! It would be no fun on my own so it's good that you came, anyway let's go" with that they started to walk away from the front of the ship.

Alvin stopped "why don't we check out the bottom floor and then work our way up?" he asked, Brittany nodded her head ad followed him to the stairs. It wasn't that busy, it was probably because people were unpacking or chilling out in their rooms. They walked down the stairs to the lobby, Brittany thought that was the bottom floor he was meaning but it wasn't even close. When she saw Alvin walking down another set of stairs she called out to him "Alvin? Where are you going? This is the bottom floor!" Alvin chuckled "ha-ha, Britt, you make me laugh!"

Brittany uneasily looked at the restriction sign on the door to the stairs, she was about to back out but Alvin appeared in front of her and took her paw in his. She blushed very lightly so Alvin didn't see anything, Alvin felt sparks fly. "Don't worry, Britt! I won't let us get into trouble, I promise!" something about him just made Brittany believe him. She nodded and they quickly walked down the stairs, Alvin had let go of her paw because he wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Alvin looked around the corner, the coast was clear. He motioned Brittany to follow him; they stayed very close to the walls just in case. Alvin wanted to check out the place where the engine was, he didn't know why he was just curious. Someone walked out of a big metal door, Alvin dragged Brittany towards it before it shut.

They walked down some more steps but the only light source was from a couple of dim red lights, they had to be very careful. When they got to the bottom they could hardly hear themselves think! All they could hear was the crashing waves slapping the boat and the giant engine powering the ship, there were also engineers walking about.

The two chipmunks looked around in amazement until they heard someone shouting behind them "HEY! YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" one of the engineers said walking up behind them. Alvin and Brittany looked at each other with wide eyes and began to run away from the man, the man saw them running and started chasing them.

They ran past all the workers, being careful not to be stepped on or caught. It felt like they had been running forever before they found the other stairs out of the engine room, they quickly looked behind them and saw the same worker still chasing them. They quickly jumped up the all the stairs and then to their luck someone opened the door and they ran out, the worker who was chasing them pushed the guy who had just walked in out the way, he was that desperate to get them.

Alvin and Brittany's lungs felt like they were about to explode but they kept pushing on, they weren't going to get in trouble the first day. They began to climb up the ling flight of stairs again and ran out onto the deck, this time there were a lot more people. Not wanting to lose Brittany in this rabble Alvin grabbed her paw and started pulling her through the crowd, the worker started pushing through the crowd just to get them. Alvin pointed up to the deck above him and started to climb, grabbing onto anything he could. Brittany quickly follow his lead but not quickly enough, the worker came charging through the crowd and grabbed her by the tail.

Alvin stopped when he heard Brittany scream out in pain, he jumped down onto the man's head and then jumped onto his hand. The man looked at Alvin for a second before Alvin opened his mouth and bit the man's hand, the man cried out in pain and let go of Brittany. She landed perfectly on two feet and Alvin hopped down beside her, he grabbed her hand again and pulled her through the crowd. They climbed up some stairs and ended up on the deck above the one they were just on.

They climbed onto the railing and saw the worker pushing through the crowd trying to find them; he was going the wrong way so they both laughed at him. "Well, that was exciting!" Alvin said, getting his breath back. Brittany punched his arm lightly "you almost got us killed!" she said, she said it more in a jokey way more than an I-want-to-kill-you way.

They both laughed for a while and realised they had been gone for half an hour, "maybe we should get back and check on the others" Brittany suggested. Alvin nodded and they both walked back to their room, they began to chat on their way there. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Alvin asked her, Brittany shrugged "depends, I'll probably go somewhere nice if someone came with me…" she trailed off. Alvin shrugged, "well, that sounds nice, mind if I join you?" he asked, Brittany pretended to think making Alvin laugh "um…ok you can come!"

They both walked into the room and saw that nobody was there; there was a note on the TV though. Alvin hopped up and grabbed it and started to read it out loud. "Dear, Alvin and Britt. We are away getting something to eat with Dave, he says it's ok if you go off on your own but you have to tell him where you're going. By the way we softened him up for you both so you're welcome! From Si, Jean, Theo and Elle". Alvin put the note down and jumped back onto the floor, at that exact moment his belly growled causing Brittany to laugh.

Alvin held his stomach and said "yeah, I'm a little hungry too, let's go eat!" with that they left the room, grabbing the spare key to lock the door with. They walked along the deck; they could already smell the food. They turned the corner and there it was the food court. There were all different types of stalls; they could see some empty tables at the far end. Alvin turned to Brittany "why don't you go get us a table and I'll get the food!" he said, Brittany nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Alvin pulled out some money from his pocket and ran to some stalls; Brittany was already half way to the tables. She had to duck, roll and slide under feet, she eventually made it to the tables. She could only see one free table so she ran for it; she hopped onto it and waited for Alvin. She looked around examining the ship, it was incredible. She then saw the rest of her family; she hid behind a menu so they wouldn't see her.

She was really enjoying her alone time with Alvin, they hardly did stuff like this anymore since they became more popular. If they walked out the door there would probably be a rabid fan or a sneaky reporter just waiting for them. They could sometimes have a day by themselves in the house if their siblings and Dave went somewhere but that barely happened, in school if they see them together they automatically think that they are dating. Brittany wouldn't mind that but she had to be careful since Alvin only liked her as a friend **(that's what she thinks**** anyway) **Brittany sighed, she had been dropping hints for a while now but still nothing happened.

She began to think about what they were going to do tonight when Alvin slid a try full of food onto the table, Brittany's eyes widened "wow… how much money do you carry around?" she asked in amazement. Alvin laughed "some of the stall workers noticed that I was the Great Alvin Seville! So they gave me some stuff for free!" he said proudly, Brittany just chuckled at him.

They began to eat the food, the only thing they had today was their breakfast so they were starving. Alvin then noticed Dave and the others walk past, he quickly ducked down, Brittany did the same. Alvin sighed in relief when the others walked by "phew, their gone, I thought they might see us!" Alvin said. Brittany then asked "why'd you duck down anyway?" Alvin blushed a little "well, we've hardly had a Brittany and Alvin day in like… forever and I was having so much fun, no offence to the family or anything but I just didn't want them tagging on!" Brittany felt her heart flutter "awww, that's nice of you, to be honest I was thinking the same thing!" Alvin smiled at her.

Once they had finished the food they went exploring some more, Alvin turned to Brittany "since I dragged you about all the places I wanted to go it's only fair if you decide what to go see next!" Brittany smiled at him. She then grabbed his paw and started running through the crowd, they ran up a flight of stairs and then they looked around for the captain's quarters. Alvin smiled "jeez, Britt! You're becoming more like every day!" he said as he realised what she was wanting to go see.

Brittany chuckled slightly as they found the door that lead them in, they jumped up onto the handle and opened the door. They quietly walked in and looked around, no one was there! They climbed onto the control panel, there were so many buttons. Alvin was about to press the big red button but Brittany stopped him "Alvin, when is it ever good to press the big red button?" Brittany questioned, Alvin shrugged and hopped back down. Brittany followed him; they walked back outside and saw a big poster. It said on it:

_Ball tomorrow night_

_At 07:00 PM_

_In the ballroom_

_Fancy attire!_

Alvin shrugged "what do you want to do tomorrow?" Alvin asked her, Brittany pointed at the poster "that seems like fun!" Alvin must admit that he hated stuff like that but he did want to spend more time with Brittany. Alvin nodded "ok then, so tonight I have a pretty good idea on what to do" he smiled cheekily and the continued "and then tomorrow we can go to the ball!" Alvin said, Brittany nodded.

They explored a bit more for another hour and then they went back to the bedroom, Alvin stopped Brittany before going into the room "maybe we should check if Dave's in the room first and then we get our stories straight!" Brittany agreed and they hopped up onto the window. They peered in but no one was there, they opened the door and then walked in.

Alvin smiled "ok, so how about we meet at about seven, I'll be standing near the captain's quarters" with that he walked out of the room. Brittany smiled, she knew it wasn't a date but it sounded like fun. She loved it when Alvin was nice and not annoying her, he is always so sweet. Brittany walked into the bathroom and took a shower, she then got her clothes back on and looked at the clock, and it was 06:45 PM.

She then left a note telling her family that she and Alvin would be back before 10, with that she left the room. She must admit, she missed when she and Alvin just hung out. No one was there to bother them and they could just tell each other stuff. She made a promise to herself that she would spend as much time with Alvin as possible this summer.

She walked to the captain's quarters and saw Alvin waiting outside for her, he smiled "there you are!" he said. She then looked around "so, what are we going to do?" she asked. Alvin then began to climb up the side of the captain's quarters, Brittany was unsure at first but then thought 'what the heck!' with that she climbed up after him. When she got to the top she saw a small table cloth placed in the middle of the roof, there was a plate full of little desserts as well.

She sat down beside him and said "wow, it's a beautiful evening, isn't it!" she said dreamily looking at the sun set, Alvin nodded. He then turned to her "well, I just remembered that time last summer when we sat on the roof and watched the sun set, I just wanted to talk to you like we used to instead of being bombarded with fans!" he said. Brittany smiled, they then started to eat some of the food. They talked for a while and then counted down the sun set, they were having a great laugh, and they both wished it would never end.

As Brittany gazed up at the stars Alvin reached for her paw hesitantly, he was stopped though when fireworks started to go off. They both could hear the cheers coming from the lower decks, they both chuckled and watched the fireworks. Brittany picked up a cupcake and launched it at Alvin, it hit him right on the side of the head causing Brittany to laugh. Alvin glared at her playfully and picked up another cupcake launching it a Brittany, it hit her right in the mouth covering her whole face in icing. Brittany glared at him "oh, it's on!" they both started having a food fight that lasted for about half an hour.

They were both covered in icing, cream, cherries and even chocolate. They were laughing so hard, they then decided to go back to the room. When they got in they noticed that everyone was asleep, Brittany walked into the bathroom first to clean her fur and get changed. Alvin waited for her to come out and then he went in, when he walked out he noticed that even Brittany was asleep. He smiled at her and then climbed into his bed and feel asleep.

They both had to admit that today was the best, it was just them! No paparazzi, no rabid fans and no sneaky reporters! It was amazing and they could just be themselves, they hoped that tomorrow would be just as good!

**Awww, well ain't that sweet! That was a nice little Alvittany chapter :D I promise that I'll add more Simonette and Theonor! Anyway that it for now and be expecting a chapter tomorrow! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a beautiful sunny day on the cruise; the chipmunks were still sleeping peacefully in their beds. Two forest green eyes opened, the youngest out of The Chipmunks jumped out of bed and stretched. Theodore was feeling very relaxed today, he hoped that they would do something relaxing but that was very unlikely. He walked over to Eleanor and gently shook her awake; he blushed when her lime green eyes looked into his.

"Good morning, Theo!" she said as she stretched, Theodore took her hand when she was about to jump off the bed. She smiled at him "have a nice sleep?" she asked, Theodore nodded "yeah, I did! I feel great! How about you?" he asked. Eleanor giggled "yeah, it was very relaxing. The boat was gently swaying so it helped me get to sleep!" she said.

Suddenly they heard a groan coming from the other side of the room, it was Alvin. He shook his head and looked over at the pair "oh, hi guys!" he said, Eleanor smirked "so, where were you and Brittany last night?" she questioned. Alvin just waved his hand "around"; this made Theodore and Eleanor share knowing smiles. Alvin was now walking up to them "so, what do you want to do today?" he asked them, they both shrugged. Alvin tapped his chin before smiling "why don't we go to the water slide?" the two youngest chipmunks were about to answer when they heard someone else join the conversation "cause I'm afraid of heights!" Jeanette said as she climbed out of bed.

Alvin chuckled "don't worry; Simon will be there for you!" Jeanette was confused so she asked "what?" Alvin was about to answer but was cut off by Simon "shut up, Alvin!" Alvin just smirked and jumped onto the little coffee table and smiled "ok, so what do you all want to do?" he asked. Theodore and Eleanor shouted in unison "the waterslide!" Brittany slowly rose out of bed "waterslide" she said groggily.

Jeanette began to shake; Simon noticed this and squeezed her paw reassuringly. "Don't worry, Jean! If you don't want to go on, it's fine!" he said smiling at her, Jeanette looked into his deep ocean blue eyes and smiled "thanks, Si" she said gently. They all started to get changed; the girls got changed in the bathroom while the boys got changed in the room.

Brittany wore a pink bikini with hot pink and white flowers on it. Jeanette wore a purple swimming suit; it had violet and white stars on it. Eleanor wore a lime tank top with lime shorts; they both had white stripes on them. Alvin wore red swimming trunks, they had yellow 'A's all over them. Simon's trunks were dark blue; they also had light blue waves on them. Theodore's trunks were dark green; they had light green palm trees on them.

Once they were ready they walked over to Dave's room, they chapped and waited for him to answer. Dave came to the door "oh, hey guys!" he said, the chipmunks smiled at him "we're all going up to the waterslide!" Theodore said. Dave frowned "ok, but be very careful and keep an eye on each other, I'd rather not have one of you dying while we are on vacation! I'll join you all once I'm changed!" with that he disappeared inside and the chipmunks made their way to the waterslide.

Once they were there they looked up at it in amazement, it was so big. Alvin started to run towards the ginormous waterslide while calling to them behind his shoulder "hurry up guys!" he yelled. He had already made it to the stairs before any of them even moved, they were too amazed. Alvin ran past everyone on the stairs, luckily he wasn't seen. The worker at the top of the slide looked at him for a while before giving Alvin instructions; Alvin just nodded and then jumped into the big blue tube.

Alvin zoomed down it like lightning, he cheered and wooed all the way down. He saw the light at the end quickly approaching; he held his breath and waited to get splashed with water. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in mid-air, he was then falling. He hit the water with big splash (for a chipmunk anyway) everyone else winced as he hit the water. He quickly resurfaced and cheered, they all cheered too "That was AWESOME!" Alvin shouted!

Alvin swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out, he then joined the others "wow, that was awesome; you all have to try it!" he said, Theodore smiled "you went up so high! It was really cool!" Alvin smiled at his younger brother and started to rub the small, spikey tuft of fur growing on top of his head. Theodore giggled; he liked it when one of his brothers did this. They slowly made their way up to the top of the stairs, Alvin kept telling them to run past everyone but they were worried that the worker would notice something was up.

Theodore and Eleanor went first, Eleanor was slightly nervous at first but Theodore grabbed her paw gently and whispered "I won't let you go" Eleanor smiled at him before they went down the slide; they laughed and cheered all the way down. Jeanette and Simon were next, Jeanette was shaking like a leaf, she kept insisting on going back down the stairs. Simon held her hand protectively but not even that worked, Simon then wrapped his arm around her as they slowly sat down. Jeanette began to calm down a little but as they slipped down the slide she began to scream, Simon wrapped both arms around her and told her to hold her breath. She snuggled into his chest and then they shot out of the slide, they landed into the water gently. Jeanette resurfaced and blushed at Simon "s-sorry" she pushed out. Simon just chuckled at her "there's no need to be sorry, I know you were scared! I don't mind!" he said comfortingly, Jeanette smiled at him.

It was now Alvin and Brittany's turn, the lifeguard was changing so they had to wait. The next lifeguard walked up the stairs and Alvin and Brittany became wide eyed, it was the worker who had chased them yesterday! When he laid eyes on them he began to glare and pick up the pace, he had outstretched his hands ready to grab them both but Alvin dived down the slide quickly dragging Brittany with him. When they shot out of the bottom they both did about two flips before landing next to their siblings, when they resurfaced they were laughing hysterically. Their siblings looked at them confused and Alvin and Brittany said "we'll tell you later!"

A couple of minutes later Dave appeared, he saw them and walked over "hey, guys! How are you all?" he asked. The chipmunks looked at each other "good!" they replied in unison. They began to chill out again but Alvin had a devilish plan, he climbed out of the pool and walked over to Dave "hey, Dave!" he said. Dave lowered his sunglasses and stared at his son "yes, Alvin?" he asked, Alvin smiled before saying "I was just wondering if you could go get me and the others a drink!" Dave smiled at him before standing up and walking to get the drinks. Alvin waited till Dave was out of sight and smiled evilly to himself; he snuck under a woman's deck chair and stole the sun tan oil out of it.

The others were hanging out at the pool when they heard cheering and whooping, they looked out onto the deck and saw Alvin sliding about. They climbed out of the pool and walked over to him, they then noticed that there was some type of oil on the floor. Theodore grabbed Eleanor's paw and led her onto the 'ice rink' they began to slowly skate about with their arms around each other, they were having great fun. Next was Simon and Jeanette who slowly skated around with each other, they were still having just as much fun.

Brittany watched the others skating about, it looked so fun but she couldn't bring herself to do it. When she was younger her and her sisters went outside for the first time when it was snowing, she had found a lovely little ice patch and began to skate around. She was having fun until she fell painfully on to her left leg, it hurt so much that she couldn't walk or do anything with that leg for a month. She didn't want to go through that pain again; she began to sadly walk away back to the pool. Alvin saw her and grabbed her arm "where you going, Britt?" he asked, she shrugged before answering "I don't really like skating, to be quite honest!" she said.

Alvin smiled "c'mon, Britt! I know you better than that!" Brittany sighed "fine, I'll tell you but don't laugh!" Alvin drew a cross on his heart with his finger and listened to her. "Well, when I was younger I hurt my self really bad because I was skating about; I just don't want to do it again!" Alvin took her paw and said "Don't worry, I won't let you fall, I promise!" Brittany sighed and followed him onto the 'ice rink'. Alvin took both of her paws and began to skate about with her, Brittany loved it. She felt so safe around him, suddenly Alvin let her go and she began to skate about by herself. She began to giggle and shout "woo! I'm doing it!"

About 10 minutes later Dave returned with the drinks, Alvin skated under his feet and said "hey, Dave!" he said cheerily. Dave looked at him for a moment before saying "Alvin? Woah!" Dave slipped on the oil and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. He then slowly got up and glared at Alvin who was smiling evilly, "Alvin…" Dave growled, Alvin waved at him before sprinting off in the other direction. Dave accepted the challenge by chasing after him, Simon face-palmed himself and said "oh brother, here we go again!"

Meanwhile Alvin was running around wildly while Dave chased him, the remaining Chipmunks and The Chipettes thought this was a perfect time to sing their song. They hopped up onto the table and grabbed the microphone, they all smiled before singing.

B- No attorneys

B+J- to plead my case

No rocket ships

B- To send me into outer space  
and my fingers

B+J- are bejewelled

B- With diamonds

B+J- and gold

B+S- but that ain't  
gonna help me now

Everyone- I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble

Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble In My Town

B- You think you're right

B+J- but you were wrong  
B- You tried to take me

B+J- but I knew all along  
B- You can't take me

B+J- for a ride  
B- I'm not a fool now

B+J- so you better run and hide

Everyone- I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble

Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble In My Town

J+E- If you see me coming down the street

B- (yeaaaaahhh)  
J+E- Then you know it's time to

(Go!)

go  
(And you know it's time to go 'cause  
I'm trouble)

Alvin jumped onto a woman's head and smirked at Dave, his attempts to get Alvin caused Dave to get whacked right across the face with the woman's hand bag, she thought he was trying to rob her so she ran away screaming. Dave held his cheek for a while before running after Alvin again, Alvin was already far ahead. Dave was about to grab him but Alvin quickly jerked out of his reach causing Dave to fall right into the pool, Dave resurfaced and spat out a mouthful of water before trying to catch Alvin again.

B- I got trouble in my town

B- No attorneys

B+J- to plead my case

No rocket ships

B- To send me into outer space  
and my fingers

B+J- are bejewelled

B- With diamonds

B+J- and gold

B+S- but that ain't  
gonna help me now

B- You think you're right

B+J- but you were wrong  
B- You tried to take me

B+J- but I knew all along  
B- You can't take me

B+J- for a ride  
B- I'm not a fool now

B+J- so you better run and hide

Everyone- I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble

Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble In My Town

J+E- If you see me coming

B- (oooooooohhhh)

J+E- Down the street then

(you see me coming down the street)  
J+E- you know it's time to go

(you know it's time to, Go!)

At that moment Alvin came sliding down the lights holding onto a bandana, he landed perfectly on to the table and grabbed the microphone off of Brittany.

A- Yo!

T to the R to the O-U-BLE

Rockin' non-stop 'till the mike gets dull

Take what I want, when I want

No holding back

When I kick the flow, I'm all up on the track

A to the L to the V-I-N

When I'm in town, me and all of your friends

Gonna come through like a hurricane

Tearing down everything in my way!

The minute he finished the last note Dave burst through the crowd, he tried to grab him but missed him by an inch. Dave was so furious that he shouted into the mike "ALLVVVINNN!" everyone had to cover their ears! Alvin ran away and laughed evilly to himself, but he bashed into someone's legs. He looked up and saw a man wearing a seagull costume, Alvin backed away and bashed into someone else. He was now looking at the captain, "ahoy, captain! I got to go!" Alvin ran away but yet again he bashed into someone else. Alvin looked up and saw Dave staring angrily at him, the others were on his shoulders just shaking their heads.

Alvin gulped "oh, um… hey guys!" he said sheepishly, Dave just pointed in the direction of their room and Alvin started to walk away. His ears were flat on his head while his tail trailed along the ground, "I was only trying to have a little fun!" Alvin mumbled to himself. He walked into the room and lay on his bed, he stared up at the celling and waited for the others to come in. While he waited he tried to think of excuses, Dave burst into the room. He had told the others to wait outside until he was finished with Alvin.

Dave stood in front of Alvin's bed and angrily stared down at him "Alvin, what were you thinking!" Dave said "I'm really disappointed in you!" Alvin rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed "well, excuse me for trying to have a little fun!" Alvin argued. Dave just shook his head "why can't you just be sensible and responsible like everyone else, Alvin! I'm fed up of chasing you around all the time and giving you rows, you always find a way to disobey me!" Dave said angrily, Alvin wasn't backing down "Well, why can't you have a little fun sometimes! I'm fed up of you always giving me rows when I'm trying to have fun, it's like you hate it when people have fun!" Alvin lay back on the bed and didn't face Dave, Dave just angrily stood up "Fine! If you're going to be that way you can just lie on that bed for the whole holiday!" With that Dave stormed out of the room, Alvin angrily punched his pillow.

The others cautiously walked into the room, they avoided Alvin because they knew he would just explode at them. They all sat on the bed and talked quietly amongst each other while Alvin buried his face into the pillow, they all felt sorry for Alvin but they mostly felt sorry for Dave. Alvin had been giving him a hard time since they met him, Alvin just wanted to have fun but Dave was overly protective. An hour later Dave walked into the room, he didn't even look at Alvin because he was still mad. "Well, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to go eat with the captain!" Everyone became wide eyed "wow, we get to meet the captain!" Brittany gasped, sadly Dave shook his head "No, I'm going to apologise for everything ALVIN did!" he said glancing at Alvin who was cringing.

Brittany gasped and turned to Alvin "That is so unfair!" she said, the others agreed. Dave shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room, once Dave had left Alvin leapt up from the bed "goodbye, Dave!" he said and then turned to face the others, as he did so he ripped off his pyjama top revealing a white tux "and hello ladies!" he said smirking.

Simon jumped up next to him "Alvin, what are you doing?" Simon asked, Alvin shrugged "well, I want to have some fun! I'm not sure about you guys but I'm going!" Simon sighed "you do know Dave's not going to be very happy!" Alvin shrugged "don't hate the player, hat the game!" he said patting his brothers back. Alvin then ran over to the door but he was stopped when someone shouted "Wait! If you wait on us getting ready we'll come!" Brittany said grabbing her sisters and pulling them into the bathroom, Theodore agreed to come as well. Simon sighed "I guess I'll come too!" he groaned.

About 5 minutes later the girls emerged wearing little summer dresses, they were in their trademark colours. They then all walked out the door, Alvin and Brittany walked at the back. When the others rounded a corner Alvin grabbed Brittany's paw and ran off in the other direction, Brittany giggled "what are you doing?" she asked. Alvin shrugged "I told you I would take you to a ball, didn't I!" he smirked and they then turned the corner and into the ballroom.

There were lots of people so the dodged around them and dived under a food table. They both laughed "wow that was fun, are you hungry?" Alvin asked her, she nodded her head. Alvin got up and before Brittany knew where he was going he was gone! Brittany waited patiently and hoped that Alvin hadn't been caught, she fiddled with her claws for a while. Alvin then appeared with a plate of food "your dinner Madame!" he said in a fake French accent. This made Brittany laugh, they sat and ate their dinner.

They also laughed when they heard someone talking in a posh accent, they were having a great time. Alvin then got up when they had finished eating "c'mon let's dance!" he said as he helped her up. They began to dance in circles and sway then Alvin said "you do know that I don't know how to slow dance!" he admitted, Brittany laughed "neither can I but from how much you know about it added with the stuff I know then I think we can come up with something!" Alvin smirked and grabbed both of her hands before twirling her about, they laughed the whole time. They both fell down in fits of laughter, they then heard someone shout "The Chipmunks and The Chipettes are gone!" both of their eyes widened "yeah, let's go tell the others!" Alvin said before helping Brittany up and then they both sprinted out of the ballroom.

**Well, there's chapter 6 :D I wonder what happens! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had to go to piano and then do ****some maths homework (I hate school sometime!) so yeah that's why I didn't update! If you're lucky you may get a****n****other chapter tonight but please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alvin started looking everywhere for their siblings, they just couldn't find them. They walked past the casino and Theodore ran into them "oh, sorry guys, I never saw you there!" he said helping them up, they just smiled at him. "Well, actually I'm quite glad I found you! Me, Simon and the girls were dancing and we accidently bumped into these people, they then challenged us to a dance off so we need your help! Oh, I almost forgot, we have to go get changed cause I'm not dancing in this!" Theo said pointing to his pyjama top. Alvin turned to Brittany "you go and stall them while me, Theo and Simon go get changed" with that the two boys were off, quickly followed by Simon.

Brittany sighed before walking through the doors of the casino; she spotted her sisters sitting at a table glaring at a table of six. Brittany could see three girls and three boys glaring back at them, Brittany joined her sisters. They both smiled at her and then started to glare at the table again, Brittany joined in too. The boys came back carrying the girl's outfits "we just thought that you would like to change as well!" Simon said, the girls smiled at them before running off to the bathroom to get changed.

Once they were ready they all walked out onto the dance floor, the humans stood at the opposite side staring at them. The DJ put on 'the club can't handle me' by the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, they all smiled at each other before starting to dance. The Chipmunks would be doing flips and throwing the Chipettes up so they could do flips and twirls, the rest of the casino cheered for them so the humans decided to step up their game. They would try to trip up the chipmunks but made it look like they were doing dance moves, the chipmunks would jump onto their bodies which made them lose focus. In the end the Chipmunks and the Chipettes won, they all started to cheer for the chipmunks. That's when things took a turn for the worst… Dave heard all the chanting and stormed into the casino, he almost got to them but Alvin yelled "SCATTER!" They all started to run out of the casino and away from Dave.

They ran out onto the deck, it was raining so it was quite slippery. The boat kept jerking which caused them all to fall about the place; Brittany slipped and began to slide towards the railing. Alvin saw this and was quick to react; he grabbed her paw and pulled her back up. She managed to get away from the railing but Alvin was unlucky, a surfboard came flying towards Alvin and hit his body hard. This caused Alvin to be flung overboard with the surfboard, they all screamed when they saw Alvin disappear over the edge of the boat.

Alvin opened his eyes, everything was blurry and black. He realised he was still under water, he began to quickly kick his legs and burst through the waves. He looked up at the boat, it was quickly moving through the waves. Alvin grabbed the surfboard and started kicking his legs, there was no way he would catch up to the boat in time, he was alone. Alvin looked up and saw a blue thing falling out of the boat; there were a couple more screams before another four things fell down into the sea.

Alvin swam over to the things and realised it was his family; they all climbed onto the surfboard. By the time they were all on the surfboard the ship had sailed off even further, it was quite a foggy night so they could only see a couple of lights before the ship vanished into a cloud of smoke. Somewhere out in the fog Alvin swore he heard Dave shouting "ALLLVVVIIIINNN!" Alvin's ears were flat on his head now; they would never see Dave again.

On the boat Dave screamed in horror as he saw all of his children falling off the boat and into the water below, he began to rush to the Captains quarters. Dave tried to run up the stairs but the man in the seagull suit stepped in front of him, Dave grunted and tried to get around him but the man still stepped in front of him. "What's your problem? My kids just went overboard and you won't let me past to warn the captain!" Dave shouted at the man. The man began to laugh "you should have let them stay with me, Dave!" the man said, where had Dave heard that voice before. Before Dave got to ask the man began to take off the mask, it was Ian!

Dave gasped "Ian?" Ian smiled "yeah, it's me!" he then began to laugh evilly. Dave was confused "since when did you start working here?" Dave questioned, Ian frowned "ever since the Chipmunks and the Chipettes left me to go to you, I even had to dress up as Brittany and her sisters at the staples concert, you do know that my reputation was at the line so I had to work here!" Dave just pushed past him "I'm going to see the captain!" Dave stormed up the stairs with Ian right behind him; Dave knocked on the door and walked in. The captain was sitting in his chair while looking out of the window "what is it?" he said as he turned around to face Dave.

The captain smiled "David Seville! Just the man I wanted to see, come in! Have a seat!" Dave walked over to the blue seat and sat down, the captain then turned around in his chair to look out the window again. Dave sighed before speaking "Captain, you need to turn this ship around!" Dave said, the Captain whirled around in his chair "and why is that?" the Captain said rather shocked. Dave stood up "The Chipmunks and The Chipettes went overboard! We need to find them, their my children!" The captain stood up "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do! There are other people on this ship, I can't just turn it around and rescue six little chipmunks! Especially one that was causing havoc on my ship!" With that the captain sat back down.

Dave stared at him in disbelief; suddenly pure anger flooded his body "fine, I guess I'll save them myself!" with that Dave slammed the door shut and walked out onto the deck. He held his head in his hands as he leaned on the railing, Ian walked up behind him. He placed a comforting arm around Dave's shoulder; Dave looked at him with a confused look. "Look, Dave. I'll help you get the Chipmunks and the Chipettes back!" Ian said, Dave stood up "what? After what you did to my children! I don't think so!" Ian rolled his eyes "c'mon, Dave! It's not like I'll steal them again, they won't let me! I promise that I'll help you save them and not ask for anything in return!" Ian said honestly.

Dave looked at him for a moment before grabbing two life jackets, he put one on and handed the other one to Ian "Let's do this!" Dave said confidently. They climbed onto one of the spare boats and slowly began to lower it into the water, they both grabbed a paddle and began to slowly paddle off into the misty waters. Meanwhile, on the surfboard.

Everyone had slowly drifted off to sleep, Simon had suggested that they wait till they hit land. It was highly unlikely that the boat would turn around just to find them. Alvin was the only one awake, he felt terrible. He didn't only put his life at risk but he put everyone else's too, they didn't speak to him at all. Alvin slowly fell onto his back as he stared up at the starry sky, he began to slowly shut his eyes "I'm sorry, Dave" he whispered before falling asleep.

The morning quickly came, Simon slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position. He looked around, all he saw was the ocean. He sighed and reached over to Jeanette and gently shook her awake, Jeanette's violet eyes met his blue ones. They both blushed and looked away "so… what are we going to do?" Jeanette asked sitting up. Simon looked around and saw something in the distance, he squinted his eyes to get a better look. He gasped, it was an island.

He began to jump up and down "I see an island!" suddenly he slipped and fell into the water, as he resurfaced Jeanette grabbed his hand and pulled him up causing them to accidently touch noses. Jeanette was very surprised and let go of Simon's paw making him fall back into the water, he resurfaced and began to cough up water as he climbed back onto the surfboard.

Simon chuckled nervously "he-he, sorry Jeanette! I never meant that!" Jeanette smiled "it should be me apologizing!" she giggled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, they both turned a bright red colour but the both liked it. They both moved their hands closer together as the surfboard headed towards the island.

**Oh no, well I guess they have found the island! A nice bit of Simonette at the end there :D please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They all slowly floated to the island; the surfboard had toppled over when the other chipmunks woke up and started to jump up and down in excitement. They all crawled onto the beach and lay there for a few moments; they were taking it all in. They stood up and looked around.

The beach stretched as far as the eye could see, it surrounded a tall jungle that loomed over the chipmunks. They all gasped at the sight, what were they supposed to do? The silence was killing Alvin so he thought he would brighten the mood.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, something inside of Brittany just snapped. She clenched her fists and stared into the jungle, she had had enough of Alvin messing everything up.

She put on a fake smile and said "good" she turned around so she was facing Alvin "cause now…" Alvin thought she would have said something nice but suddenly her face turned sharp with anger and she started storming over to him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed, Alvin's eyes widened as he realized she was serious.

Brittany lunged at him but Alvin jumped out of the way and landed face first into the sand, he spat some sand out of his mouth and rolled onto his back. He saw Brittany running at him again, this time her claws were extracted. Alvin's eyes widened yet again, he rolled out of the way of Brittany's paw that would have collided with his face.

"Wow, Britt! Maybe we can work this out, rather than you trying to claw my face off!" Alvin screamed as he stood up, Brittany pretended to think about his offer. "Umm, how about… NO!" She screamed before running at him again.

Alvin began to run away from her but he began to run at the others, Simon started running in the opposite direction. "Don't bring her over here! She could turn against us!" Simon screamed. Alvin began to chase Simon with Brittany dead on his heels, "If I go down, I'm bringing you with me!" Alvin screamed at Simon.

Simon accidentally trips over his own two feet and not noticing how close Alvin was Alvin collided with him sending them both to the ground, before they even had time to collect themselves Brittany pounced onto Alvin. Simon saw this and managed to get her off of him before she choked him to death; Alvin stood up and dusted himself off.

"Ok, look! We all want to kill Alvin but maybe when we are starving and there's nothing to eat we can eat him then!" Simon said to a raging Brittany. Brittany nodded before walking over to her sisters. Alvin just glared at his brother.

"Gee, thanks Si" he said sarcastically, Simon just smirked at him. They both walked over to the others, they all sat on the sand to think about what to do. The girls began to hum 'I'm a survivor' Simon sighed. He stood up and looked into the forest, 'there has got to be food in there, somewhere!' he thought to himself.

"We need to get some food and shelter, then we can work out how to get off this island!" he said to the others. No one was really in the mood but Alvin was, he stood next to Simon.

"I'm with Simon on this one; we can't just sit around and wait! We have to do stuff to survive!" Alvin said, this perked the others up a bit. Alvin looked into the forest "Ok, me and Simon will get the wood for the fire and some for the shelter if we need it! You four can collect some leafs and if you find any fruit then collect that as well!" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Simon and Alvin walked around inspecting sticks and twigs; they had to be strong to keep the fire going. Alvin looked up to see a mango hanging from a branch, when he was sure Simon wasn't looking he darted up the tree. When he reached the branch it was on he plucked it off and was about to eat it, he then heard someone and he froze.

"Aren't you going to share that?" Brittany said, Alvin relaxed a bit more and turned to her. "Of course I was!" he lied; Brittany got ready to pounce "I don't believe you!" with that she jumped at Alvin and grabbed the mango off of him. She then started to jump from tree to tree; Alvin grunted in annoyance and chased after her. He jumped onto a vine and swung down; Brittany was in the middle of jumping when he grabbed the mango off of her.

She glared at him when she heard him chuckle evilly, she grabbed onto a vine and swung after him. "I'm winning!" he shouted to her, suddenly she appeared right next to him. She swung for the mango but Alvin dodged her, this caused Brittany to get tied to a tree by her own vine. Alvin began to laugh at her "ha-ha, you're a little tied up there, Britt!" he said. As he laughed he never saw the tree that was right in front of him, he crashed right into it.

The mango fell to the ground, right in front of Theodore. He picked it up and began to run away. Alvin was in agony but he managed to pull his face off of the tree and say "OW! My acorns!" he then fell off of the tree. Theodore just happened to be at the bottom of the tree and was crushed by Alvin's body; Simon came a long and grabbed the mango before running deeper into the forest. Alvin grunted and began to sprint after him; Theodore just lay there in pain.

Simon was well aware that Alvin was chasing him but he wasn't aware that Jeanette had set up a trip wire; he tripped over the vine which caused the mango to go flying. "Sorry, Si!" Jeanette said before rushing off to collect the mango, she grabbed it and thought she was safe. She heard some noises and looked over at and old long, suddenly her family appeared jumping over it.

She stood there in shock; it was as if it was in slow motion. They had crazy looks in their eyes, they were roaring. She watched as it suddenly came back to normal speed.

Brittany had pushed Alvin out of the way and into some bushes, Alvin wasn't pleased. He rushed over to a tree and climbed up it; he grabbed a vine and dived off of the branch. When he was close to the ground he swung past the others and grabbed the mango out of Jeanette's paws, he then swung up and let go of the vine.

He landed perfectly on two feet and began to run away, Eleanor saw him and waited for him. When he ran past her she grabbed the mango but Alvin never let it go, they stood there trying to get it out of each other's grasp but it slipped out of their paws. They both looked at it on the ground in front of them; they looked at each other and had the exact same thought.

Before Alvin had a chance to react Eleanor was dribbling the mango away like it was a soccer ball, Alvin grunted and chased after her. He was very surprised at how good she had gotten, he was actually finding it hard to get the mango off of her. He managed to kick it away from her and sprint after it, Eleanor chased after it as well. Alvin thought he had lost her but out of nowhere she tackled him causing him to fall to the ground with a thud; Eleanor picked up the mango and dusted it off.

"My precious, my precious!" she hissed, suddenly everyone burst out of the trees and grabbed the mango, it turned into a rabble. Jeanette pulled the mango off of everyone else and jumped onto a rock, when they all looked like they were going to pounce on her she screamed "STOP IT! We've been on this island for an hour now and we're already turning into… ANIMALS!" Everyone looked away feeling guilty.

They all started to walk back to the beach; they collected the twigs and the leaves. Once they got there they started to put their leaf sleeping bags together while Alvin and Simon thought of a way to light the fire.

"Well, we're always setting things on fire accidentally! Think how easy it will be if we actually put our minds to it!" Alvin said "lucky for us, I have an idea!" Alvin grabbed two rocks and began to rub them together. Simon sighed and pulled off his glasses and held them up to the sun, the sun's beam went through his glasses and ignited the sticks.

Alvin cheered in triumph because he thought his plan had worked, he looked up and saw Simon holding the glasses and his smile slowly faded. Jeanette came over "wow, Si! That was smart!" she said, Simon began to get nervous and he turned to face her. He didn't notice that the sun beam was now on his foot, as he talked to Jeanette he noticed that he could smell burning. Suddenly his foot felt like it was on fire, he began to scream and ran to the ocean.

Alvin began to laugh "wow, Si! You're a real chip magnet!" this caused everyone to laugh. Everyone sat down in front of the fire, it was very quiet. Out of all of them Alvin felt the guiltiest, he knew that Dave wouldn't come looking for him.

He had deliberately disobeyed Dave and he ended up on this stupid island! Out of all of the stupid things he had done this has got to be the worst, 'no wonder Dave hates me!" Alvin thought. Alvin sighed, he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing!

He stood up and began to sing.

A- Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya

Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya

Everyone (except Simon) - Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya

Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya

Everyone- Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya

Oh lord, Kumbayaaaaa!

Everyone smiled, that really did lift up their spirits. Jeanette picked up the mango that was sitting beside her and threw it onto a small stone, this made it crack and she tore it into each little individual parts. She passed them around and they all enjoyed it as the sweet juice trickled down their throats, they really needed this.

They all sat round the fire again, they had lost track of time. They all grabbed sticks and began to draw in the sand; there wasn't really anything to do! They wanted more food but they knew they had to make it last as long as possible! I mean they were in the forest for a while and they only found one little mango.

A couple of hours had passed, the boys went hunting for fruit while the girls collected more leafs to keep the sleeping bags warm. The boys walked through the jungle carrying some leafs full of little berries and some bigger fruit, they had actually done alright.

They walked back to their 'base' and dropped the food next to their sleeping bags; they noticed that the girls were already sleeping. They looked so adorable when they were sleeping, the boys couldn't help but stare lovingly at their crushes.

They decided it was time to go to sleep as well; they all climbed into their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep. Well Simon and Theodore did but Alvin lay awake, he couldn't help but feel guilty about this whole thing. He tossed and turned just trying to knock the thought out of his mind but it wouldn't budge, Alvin sighed as he got out of the sleeping bag.

Alvin had decided that maybe a nice little stroll across the beach would be just the thing to take his mind of things, he stuffed his paws into his hoodie pockets and kicked the sand as he walked away.

Alvin thought back to the times when he was still living in a tree with his brothers, when he lived with his parents. Vinny and Jack were their names, Alvin loved them to pieces. Jack never approved of Alvin's singing, he just thought it was a stupid thing especially for a chipmunk.

Alvin always stood on the branch outside and sang his heart out to the forest whenever his father was out collecting food, his mother absolutly loved his singing. If his dad heard him sing he would scold him when he got back from collecting food and not give him anything to eat at all that day, luckily for Alvin Simon gave him some food.

His father never appreciated anything Alvin did, whether it was helping him collect food, clearing out the snow or even helping little Theodore. Jack just turned him down everytime, sometimes Alvin thought that he sang just to fill in that hole in his heart.

Sometimes Alvin thought that he was the reason his parents left them so early, Simon was in pure shock when he found out his parents were leaving. He went into a state of depression where he wouldn't talk to anyone or do anything, he would just sit there and stare into space.

It was very hard for Alvin, he had always looked up to Simon as a big brother but while he was like this he had to raise Theodore all by himself. Even Simon and Alvin weren't sure who was older, they were born on the same day but one of them was an hour older. Theodore was born three days after them so he took a little longer to grow up, he would always be treated like the baby when he was growing up in Simon and Alvin's cars.

Alvin chuckled to himself as he thought back to the times when him and his brothers had to look after themselves, he always remembered disobeying Simon's rules, even back then he was a trouble maker!

Dave slowly crept into Alvin's mind, Alvin started to think about how Dave was more of a father to him than Jack! Alvinn felt terribly guilty, Dave had took them in when no one else would. He fed them and gave them a home, he even let the Chipettes stay with them. Alvin had took it all fir granted and just threw it back in Dave's face, why couldn't he just learn.

Alvin's ears were glued down to his head now, he even had some tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. 'How could I be so stupid? I love Dave and I had to ruin it' he thought to himself sadly. He sat down and his mind wandered off.

_Suddenly Alvin was standing on the beach, he saw Dave and the others hugging. He stayed behind sheepishly, he still felt guilty about the whole thing. Dave saw him standing by himself and stormed over, he didn't look the slightest bit happy. He used his height to an advantage as he towered over Alvin, he looked at him like he was a piece of dirt._

"_why did I even bother with you?" Dave hissed, this hurt Alvin deeply. "Please, Dave! I never meant it I swear! I was stupid and I know that know!" Alvin pleaded, Dave just shook his head and turned away. Alvin jumped onto his body to get his attention but Dave grabbed him and threw him into a tree, Alvin winced in pain as he slowly stood up._

"_You're nothing but a pathetic little rat, I should have never let you live with me!" with that Dave began to slowly walk away from him. Alvin scrambled to his feet and chased after him, but the faster Alvin ran the further Dave got, Alvin just kept running until Dave disapeared into a thick cloud of fog. Alvin dropped to his knees and started to cry, all of a sudden lava began to pour out of the trees._

_Alvin looked out into the ocean and could see his family sailing away, that was the last thing he saw before being engulfed in lava._

Alvin snapped out of his trance and looked around, he wiped his damp cheeks and walked back to the others. The tears slowly rolled out of his eyes and each time they did he would wipe them away, he saw Brittany crying in her sleep. He walked over and kissed her cheek, this calmed her down slightly.

He held her paw and kissed it before slowly whispering "I'm sorry, Britt" he then walked over to his sleeping bag and climbed in. The same thought ran through his mind "Dave will never come find us, even if he does I'll be left! Dave hates me and I know it!'

**Awww well theres a sad chapter (at the end anyway) do you think Dave still loves Alvin? Do you think he'll fing them? Will we ever get to meet the Chipmunks mum and dad? Please read and review to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Simon and Jeanette woke up first thing in the morning; it was a rather sunny morning. They smiled at each other as they got out of their 'beds', Simon loved waking up to Jeanette's sweet smile. Jeanette stretched and smiled at Simon who started to walk over to her, she blushed lightly under her fur as he smiled dashingly at her.

"Good morning!" Simon said to her as he stood in front of her, Jeanette just smiled and looked out to the ocean. Simon followed her gaze, his smile quickly disappeared. He had hoped that there would be a boat or something but nothing had passed the island ever since they got there, Jeanette saw his disappointment and grabbed his hand. He looked down at his hand and then he looked into her gorgeous purple eyes, they were glistening softly from the sun.

Simon smiled at her as she gave his paw a friendly squeeze "trust me, Simon. Someone will find us, I can feel it!" she said, Simon sighed "I know. It's just… what happens if we change on this island, what if we all get into an argument and go our separate ways! I couldn't handle that, you mean too much to me!" Simon blurted out. Jeanette's eyes widened in excitement, did the Simon Seville say that he couldn't bear to lose her! Simon coughed "um… I mean….the others mean a lot to me too!" he said, he wasn't sure if Jeanette felt the same way and that the sentence had freaked her out.

Jeanette's excitement disappeared just as fast as it had washed over her; she just kept smiling to make it less obvious that she was upset. Simon rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment 'that was close!' he thought to himself.

Suddenly Theodore and Eleanor rose out of their sleeping bags, they stood up to greet each other. Simon and Jeanette smiled at them, they were so cute together. Simon walked over to Brittany and Alvin's sleeping bags; he walked over to Brittany first and shook her awake. Surprisingly she was easy to wake up; he walked over to Alvin's sleeping bag and gasped. Alvin wasn't there, he was gone.

Simon rushed over to Brittany "do you know where Alvin is?" he asked her, she shook her head. She was tired and worried at the same time, it was difficult. Simon and Brittany ran over to the others "guys! Alvin's gone!" he said in urgency. The others jumped up to their feet and ran over to the sleeping bag, Simon was right, he was gone.

They began to run around in panic, what happens if something had caught him in the middle of the night! What if he is hanging onto a tree for dear life! Suddenly the red clad chipmunk emerged from the trees dragging a leaf filled with fruit on it; everyone ran for him and hugged him.

He was very confused "wow, guys! What's wrong?" he asked, they stopped hugging him and stood up straight "where were you!" Simon said "We were worried!" he said. Alvin pointed to the fruit "does that explain your question!" Alvin said.

They all helped him pull the leaf back towards their 'campsite', they then had something to eat once Jeanette and Simon had studied the berries and fruit. Once they all had their food they decided to take a look around the forest, Alvin was bored so he was looking for something to do. He gazed up at the trees, all the vines hung down from their branches.

Brittany sighed as she pulled out all the twigs and leafs out of her hair "Urg! I'm no longer the pretty one!" Alvin sighed and before he even processed the words through his brain they came out "Britt! You're right you're not the pretty one… you're the beautiful one!" Everyone froze.

Simon and Jeanette smiled knowingly at him, Theodore and Eleanor smiled at him and Brittany looked at him in a confused daze. Brittany finally snapped out of it as she blushed and smiled at him "really!" she said. Alvin tugged at him collar before sprinting away from them all, he managed to trip over something which caused him to fly into some water.

He resurfaced and watched the others running towards the beach, the way he was meant to be going. He climbed out of the water and shook like a dog, he twisted his hoodie up and all the water came dripping out. Alvin spun around, his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was like paradise, there was a small waterfall that trickled down the side of a cliff. At the bottom there was a small pool of water, at one side there was a tiny pool of water that had hot water in it. Alvin could tell it was hot from all the bubbles that were in it, this place seemed so quiet and peaceful.

Alvin walked back through the trees to where he had tripped up; he then saw something lying on the ground. He walked over and rubbed off all of the leafs and twigs, his eyes widened as he realised it was an acoustic guitar! It looked as if someone had just carved this out of the wood of the trees; the strings were small roots that were tied tightly against the guitar. Alvin strummed and it made the most beautiful sound, he smiled.

He began to strum a familiar song while the others searched for him on the beach, they weren't worried mostly because they knew he was nervous around Britt, Brittany didn't know this. She paced around trying to figure out what he had meant, nothing came to mind. Everyone else sat on their sleeping bags watching her, she was so in love.

Suddenly Alvin emerged from the trees carrying the guitar, everyone was surprised. In their confusion they began to shout out questions to Alvin, this kinda startled him.

"Where did that come from?"

"Did you make it?"

"Where were you?"

Alvin began to strum the guitar; everyone fell silent as they listened to the tune. Alvin walked past everyone and looked at Brittany, her cheeks burned as she recognised the song. Alvin smirked and began to sing to her.

A- You're insecure, don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make-up - to cover up

Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Everyone caught on to what he was doing; they all decided to join in. Theodore grabbed two sticks and began to get the basic drum beat by hitting them off some rocks and coconuts. Eleanor and Jeanette did back up, Simon clapped along to the beat and whistled along with the tune.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I could see you'd understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful! So c-come on! You got it wrong!

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

Alvin smirked and Brittany rolled her eyes at him, she then turned and began walking away. Alvin caught up to her and stood in her way.

I don't know why, you're being shy

And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes

Brittany looked to one side as Alvin tried to get her to look him in the eyes, she would giggle every time she did.

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but yo-ouuu

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful!

Na na na na na na naaaa na na, Na na na na na na.

Na na na na na na naaaa na na, Na na na na na.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

No Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know No Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

No Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

No Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful!

Brittany smirked at him as he finished singing, he just smiled at her.

"So you want me, do ya!" she said smirking, Alvin became very nervous but tried his best not to show it.

"Oh c'mon, Britt! We're best friends, it was just a song about you not knowing your beautiful!" he said quickly, he was trying to cover up what the song was really about. Brittany seemed to believe it cause she just smiled and shoved his shoulder playfully, she then whispered in his ear.

"For your information! I do know I'm beautiful!" with a flick of the hair she walked over to her sisters who were talking near the fire.

Alvin then joined his brothers who sat across from the fire poking it with a stick, Theodore looked very nervous. Seeing this Alvin sat down next to him and nudged him a little, Theodore didn't seem to notice.

"What's on your mind, bro?" Alvin asked, Theodore never took his eyes off the fire. Alvin watched the concentration in his little brother's eyes, the fire reflected off of them like a mirror.

Theodore seemed to snap out of it when he jerked his head towards Alvin, he was really nervous. He fiddled with his hands and looked away from Alvin again, his words came out quiet but Alvin could still make them out.

"I-I need your help" Theodore stuttered, Alvin became more interested as he sat forward so he was closer to Theodore's face. This urged Theodore to continue "I-I need your help… with Eleanor" his voice trailed off, he fiddled with his fingers more waiting for Alvin's answer.

He was surprised as Alvin grabbed his arm and pulled him up, without saying anything to the group they walked away. Alvin slung his arm over Theodore's shoulder and playfully punched his arm.

"Ahh, I see! My little bro wants a little help from the love doctor!" Alvin chuckled, Theodore began to blush. Alvin saw this and smiled "it's nothing to be embarrassed about, Theo! It's just life; everyone wants to have a true love!" Theodore smiled up at his big brother, it was very rare when Alvin acted nice but when he did he seemed like a new person.

"So… like you and Britt?" Theodore asked but chuckled at the same time, Alvin was blushing now but he held up a finger to his lips which silenced Theodore. They both looked over at their family and let out a sigh of relief when no one had looked up in surprise; Alvin led his brother over to a rock. Alvin sat on top of the rock while Theodore sat cross-legged in front of him; Alvin cleared his throat and began his speech.

"There comes a time in every boys life where he thinks that girls no longer have cooties, this is the first sign that you are becoming a man!" Theodore stared up at his brother in amazement, 'how does he know so much?' Theodore asked himself. Alvin continued "you then know you've found your true love when loads of hot girls walk past and all you see is that one special girl who has the key to your heart, the special girl for you is Eleanor am I right!" Theodore nodded in response.

Alvin smiled at him and stood up "Well, tell me her flaws!" Alvin asked, Theodore shook his head "she has none!" Alvin smiled; his little brother was so in love. He jumped down next to him and put his arm around his shoulder again, this time he led him back to the others.

"I say you tell her tonight, now you don't have to if you don't want to but there may come a day when she's tired of waiting and she ends up with another man! I don't want to see my baby brother getting heartbroken so tell me…how are you going to tell her?" Theodore looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful afternoon.

"I'll tell her tonight, we'll have a lovely little meal on the beach, just me and her! It will be a starry night, I can feel it. We will lay out under the stars and just relax, we would have eaten and we would just look up at the sky. I will turn to her and place my paw on hers and when her big beautiful eyes meet mine… I will tell her!" Theodore was lost in thought as he and Alvin walked closer to the others. He was daydreaming about how the night will go; he even forgot Alvin was there!

Alvin just chuckled at him "don't worry, Theo! I'll organize everything and I promise that I won't tell anyone, it will be a romantic night set up by the love doctor" Theodore smiled as he came back to earth, he hugged Alvin so tight that Alvin's lungs felt like they could have exploded! "Thank you so much, Al!" With that Theodore ran off to the group while Alvin snuck off into the jungle in search of some food and a couple of leafs they could sit on.

**Night**

Theodore's paws were sweating madly while he tugged at his collar, it was actually happening. Tonight would be the night he confessed his love for Eleanor; he was just so scared that she just laughed at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair trying to keep it as neat as possible; he also splashed his face with some of the water that Simon had cleansed. He had washed his hoodie earlier that day, just so he could look presentable.

It was almost time; he looked up at the moon and prayed that everything would go to plan. He waited on Alvin to come back and tell him that everything was ready; Alvin had been gone for the whole day organizing this! Where would he be if Alvin wasn't there for him, Simon was there for him too but he was too busy trying to keep the girls from getting too suspicious, he had did a great job.

As Theodore looked out across the ocean Alvin came out from behind a rock and gently tapped his shoulder, Theodore jumped in shock but was glad that it was just Alvin. Alvin stopped himself from laughing and gestured towards the campfire, it was time.

Theodore stood up and nodded at Alvin before walking off to get Eleanor, he clenched his fists to try to stop them from sweating. Alvin walked up from behind him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"I'm really proud of you, Theo! You're the only one who has the guts to do this out of all of us!" Theodore smiled, this made him feel better. He looked over at Alvin who was smiling down at him "hey, Alvin. Why don't you take your own advice?" Theodore questioned, Alvin's smile slowly disappeared. He didn't know why he didn't take his advice, he guessed it was because he was only good at giving advice and not really good at following it.

Alvin just shrugged and it was silent mostly the whole way there, as they were only a couple of feet away Alvin stopped Theodore. Theodore was confused but Alvin explained "do you want me to take Eleanor there while you wait for her or do you want to do it by yourself?" he asked, Theodore looked up at him, determination flooded his body.

"No. I have to do this by myself!" Alvin smiled before giving him a bear hug and patting him on the back "go get your girl, Theo!" with that they walked over to the camp site.

**Theodore's POV**

I had a sudden burst of adrenaline as I walked over to Eleanor, I no longer felt so scared! She sat there next to the others as me and Alvin walked over to them, Alvin sat down beside Simon while I made my way over to Eleanor. She saw me and smiled, her smile made me go weak at the knees, she was just perfect.

I swallowed and then walked past her sisters and straight towards her, my sudden adrenaline had disappeared. I smiled down at her and pushed out "um…Eleanor. There's something I wanna tell ya!" She smiled at me and stood up "what is it, Theo?"

I looked around at the others, all eyes were on me, Alvin gave me the thumbs up which boosted up my confidence. I grabbed her paw "um… in private!" she smiled as she looked past me and saw all the observers. We then began to walk away from them and to the special place Alvin had set up for us.

It wasn't too far away so that if anything happened we could scream and they would come running, it wasn't too close so that they couldn't hear everything we were saying. The place was beautiful, Alvin had rally out did himself.

There was a lovely big leaf that was spread out across the sand so that they could sit down, next to it there were smaller leafs that were full of food. There were big sticks that stuck out from the sand and had little stones securely placed on top of them, they were also on fire.

Eleanor gasped in excitement "wow!" was all she could say, I suddenly became more confident as we sat down. We began to eat the food on the little leafs, there were all different types of fruit, it was glorious. Eleanor seemed to enjoy it because she lay down and patted her stomach, she always did this whenever she had had a wonderful meal.

She sighed "wow, look at all the stars!" she said as I lay down next to her, she giggled "that one looks like a banana wearing a sombrero. I laughed as I spotted the group of stars she was talking about, it did actually look like a banana wearing a sombrero.

"Wow! That one looks like a six layer cake covered in little sprinkles!" I said as I licked my lips and pointed at it, Eleanor giggled in response. I looked up at one that suddenly caught my eye, Eleanor spotted it too as we both said in unison "that one looks like a love heart!"

We slowly turned to look at each other, we both sat up at the same time. Now was my chance, to tell her that I love her. I sat on my knees and grabbed her paws, she did the same. I swallowed all the saliva in my mouth, now was the time.

"Ok, Elle. There's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since I met you in the school hallway, it may not be the most romantic place to meet the love of your life but you were the one who made it special and romantic!" Eleanor's eyes widened, my guess was that she had figured out what I was trying to say. "Eleanor Miller, I love you!"

For a moment everything stopped, there was no breeze, the waves didn't make a sound. All the birds had stopped singing as if they were eager to see what she was going to say, much like me. She didn't say anything, instead she pulled me into a soft passionate kiss, it was amazing. We slowly pulled away, we were both ecstatic.

"I love you too, Teddy!" My smile grew bigger as we kissed again, it was the best moment ever! We sat there just hugging each other and looked out at the stars, it is hard to explain how happy I am right now. Eleanor and eye began to grow tired so we blew out the torches and walked back to the camp site paw in paw, I has been waiting for this day for a long time and it had finally came.

We noticed that everyone else was asleep so I dragged my sleeping bag closer to hers and we both fell asleep right next to each other. It was the perfect way to end the night, I just couldn't wait to wake up next to her pretty face the net day!

**Well, there's chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed it :D It was a nice little Theonor chapter but then again there was some Simonette and Alvittany! Soz I took so long to update I had to go to my uncle's house for the weekend and he didn't have any internet connection! :O I promise I won't leave it so late next time :D Please read and review, thank you for giving this story a chance, it really means a lot :D **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Eleanor and Theodore woke up to find their siblings staring down at them; they had big cheesy grins plastered on their faces. Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other before hearing screams of excitement and being pulled into big bear hugs, they were all very excited for them.

After all the excitement had died down the sat in separate groups, there were the boys then there were the girls. They were all asking Theodore and Eleanor how it happened, the couple just laughed at a few things their siblings said.

"Awww, my little sis is growing up!" Brittany said while pretending to wipe away a tear "I never thought this day would come!" Eleanor and Jeanette just rolled their eyes at their sister; she was such a drama queen sometimes.

"I couldn't think of anyone better for you than Theo!" Jeanette said hugging her sister close, Eleanor giggled at her sisters reactions, they were crazy sometimes but they were the best sisters a girl could ask for!

"Way to go, Theo! I'm proud of ya!" Alvin said fist pounding his little brother, Theo smiled at him. "Thanks, guys! If it weren't for you guys Eleanor wouldn't be my girlfriend!" Theodore giggled goofily once he had said girlfriend. His brothers just ruffled his hair and laughed with him.

Once all of that was finished they all sat in a big group together, Theo and Elle sat together (of course). They all sighed; they had no idea what to do! They had been trapped there for three days now, how much longer will it take for someone to come find them? They all stared at the fire; they hoped that it would give them some ideas but it didn't. Suddenly Alvin stood up, this grabbed everyone's attention.

"Look, I know we're trapped on an island but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun! C'mon let's just make a S.O.S sign in the sand and then explore the jungle, we can do plenty of stuff!" it took a little while for them all too finally make up their minds, they all agreed. Alvin grabbed a stick and began to write S.O.S in the sand, they then left once he was finished to explore the jungle. Little did they know that someone was watching them…

Dave was using Ian as a float as they swam in the ocean; things had spiralled out of control when they had to avoid an oncoming ship from tearing them apart. Luckily they managed to live but as for the life boat… it saw its last day. They were floating about in the ocean just hoping they would see a sign of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, they hadn't found anything yet.

They haven't seen civilisation ever since they left the boat, there wasn't even an island. It had been three days now and a half of the day they were floating about in the water, Dave sighed. Things began to flood his mind, terrible things that could have happened to his children. He just hoped that he would see their happy little faces again rather than dead ones floating about in the sea.

Ian sighed "how much longer do we have to stay in the water, Dave? My feet are freezing!" Ian said pointed towards his bare feet, Dave had to use his flippers since he was doing most of the swimming.

Dave sighed "stop whining and just look out for any islands or boats!" Ian sulked, he hated swimming! As they pushed on through the waves Dave noticed something in the distance, his eyes widened. Was it? It couldn't be… wait it was! It was an island!

At long last they had finally found something, he pointed towards it and Ian got equally excited. They began to swim faster towards the island, Dave just hoped that he would see his little balls of energy soon enough.

Meanwhile on the island things weren't going to bad, they had walked around for a while looking for something to do. They all groaned as they followed Alvin around, they had asked him a while back if he knew where he was going, of course he said yes to protect his pride but he was really lost.

They had been walking for what felt like an hour! They felt like just walking back to the beach but they couldn't, they didn't even know where they were! Alvin noticed everyone groaning and sighing, he spun around and began walking backwards.

"C'mon, guys! We're finally off that beach and all you can do is moan! Poor show, even I'm enjoying this!" He said, this didn't really help the group enjoy themselves so they turned away from him and looked at some trees before sitting down next to them. Alvin groaned "well don't come crying to me if you all get lost!" Alvin said as he walked off down a small hill.

Alvin shoved his hands into his pockets and growled softly, he kicked a small pebble away into the trees and sat down on a rock. He might as well wait for the others to change their minds; he looked up at the sky for a minute before hearing some rustling leaves behind him. He smiled to himself, 'I knew they would come crawling back!' he said to himself.

He slowly got up and crawled into the trees, he saw a tail disappear behind a bush and decided to sneak around it. He climbed into the bush; it was full of sharp, pointy twigs that scratched Alvin's fur. The tail was just in front of him now; he smiled mischievously before yanking the tail and causing the chipmunk to come falling off of one of the twigs.

Alvin laughed evilly "that will teach you to sneak up on me, Si!" he said. The chipmunk that he had mistaken for Simon grabbed his arm and flipped him over; this caused Alvin to land painfully on his back.

As Alvin moaned and groaned the strange chipmunk towered over him, Alvin then realised that it wasn't Simon at all! Alvin smiled sheepishly; he watched as the strange chipmunk studied him, he did the same.

This chipmunk had jet black fur; he had gleaming purple eyes that he used to glare at Alvin. He was wearing some clothes made out of leafs and vines, he had a spear in his hand, it was made out of a stone, a stick and a vine. Even though it was made out of these worthless jungle things it still looked threatening.

Suddenly all of the pain in Alvin's back disappeared and his whole body was washed over with fear, was this guy going to kill him? Alvin didn't take any chances as he started to back away, the strange chipmunk followed him. Alvin began to look around helplessly, that's when he spotted the vines hanging just above the chipmunk's head.

The strange chipmunk held the spear high above his head and then he brought it down, luckily Alvin had managed to slip out between his legs or else he would have been shish kebab! As the chipmunk tried to pull his spear out of the ground Alvin ran at him, he jumped onto his back and then shot up towards the vines.

Once he had grabbed one he began to swing away, much to his dismay there were more of them. Out of nowhere two other chipmunks came swinging at Alvin on vines, he gulped. He also noticed some of them running after him on the ground, they must be there in case he falls. He just kept looking ahead and trying to dodge the claws of the two chipmunks beside him, some rocks were being thrown at him too.

No matter how much Alvin tried he just couldn't shake them, well that was until something caught his eye. It was the small waterfall he had found, now was the time to swim in it. He prepared himself and then when there was a small gap in the trees he leapt off the vine and through the bushes. He landed perfectly in the water; he stayed under for a while to make sure no one noticed him.

Alvin slowly climbed out of the water with wide eyes, 'did that really just happen!' he thought to himself. He shook his head to try and get it out of his memory, there was a sudden shriek and Alvin froze. They must have found his family, without a second thought he bolted through the bush and towards the beach.

Everyone was sitting on the beach just waiting on Alvin; they had eventually found their way back to the beach. Suddenly they heard a few leafs rustling, they all thought it was Alvin. Brittany was the first one to get up and turn to face the jungle, there was no Alvin.

She sighed "Alvin, we know your there!" she said, when there was no answer she began to grow mad "Alvin! I'm not in the mood for this game, just come out and show yourself!" Instead of Alvin's chirpy voice it was a low evil laugh.

Brittany ran to her sisters and wrapped her arms around them "wh-who's th-there?" she asked trying to stay calm. There was just silence; it was like it was in slow motion. A whole tribe of chipmunks burst through the trees and ran towards them. They all screamed before all the paws covered up their faces, whoever these people are they are not there to play games.

Brittany and the others were suddenly thrown into leaf sacs and then carried away from their camp site. They were all kicking and screaming but it still didn't get them anywhere, this was a nightmare. Alvin burst through the trees and saw the kidnappers, he jumped onto one of their backs but the chipmunk threw him into a tree.

As he tried to recover the jet black chipmunk walked up to him with a sac "don't worry, you have a sac too!" he said evilly and then it all went black.

Dave and Ian had just arrived at the island; Dave saw a small line of smoke that trailed up to the sky. He wandered over to it and saw a small campsite; the fire was still burning away.

Dave smiled "they're here!" Ian slowly waddled over to him, Ian inspected the campsite.

"Dave, I think you're going crazy! It's just a fire with some small sleeping bags; a chipmunk could probably fit in that thing!"

Dave sighed and rolled his eyes, Ian didn't know what Dave meant so he just shrugged.

"You can be confusing sometimes!" Ian said as he walked past him, Dave sighed and looked out into the forest "I'm coming for you, guys!" he whispered before walking after Ian.

**Well there's chapter 10! Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I have been going to my uncles a lot lately and he doesn't have internet :/ also our teachers are mean lol :P Anyway sorry this is so short I just started to write it when I got in from school and I have to go to my piano lessons now :D There may be another chapter on tonight so keep watching just in case. Please read and review thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jeanette stumbled about the small cage she and her siblings had been put in; the boys were in there with them. She and Simon were the only ones up; they were still trying to figure out how to break out.

Simon peered out of the small wooden bars, even though they were made of wood there was no way they could break it without being noticed. There were still some chipmunks that lurked about underneath them; there was also a guard that sat on the branch just above the cage.

Simon looked over at Jeanette as she paced up and down, he smiled. He pushed off the bars and made his way over to her, she seemed to be thinking hard about something. Simon thought it would be best if he just stood beside her, this was just in case he woke her up from her trance.

Jeanette studied the wood and the slight gap in between each wood plank; she also watched the chipmunk above them. The only thing Jeanette could see was the light brown furred foot that hung limply over the side of the branch, she smiled 'he's sleeping'.

The purple clad chipette hardly noticed her counterpart before crashing into him, both of their glasses hung limply off their noses.

Jeanette gasped "oh my god! Simon, are you ok? I never meant that I sw-" she was cut off as Simon placed his finger to her lips, this made her blush slightly. Without a second thought Simon pushed her glasses up and helped her to her feet. Jeanette blushed like mad and avoided eye contact, Simon just laughed.

"It's ok, Jeanette! I'm not mad" he said calmly, Jeanette smiled at him as she dusted off her skirt.

"Thanks, Si" she said just as calm, that sudden burst of nervousness just disappeared like a cloud of smoke.

Jeanette pointed up at the snoozing chipmunk above them, Simon smiled at her. They both thought the same thing, well… sort of.

"Ok, Simon! Are you ready?" she asked, Simon gave her a puzzled look. "Um… for what?" he asked, Jeanette smiled.

"Well someone has to get us out of here!" she said

"I thought we were going to wait until Alvin got up and then get him to do it!"

"No, besides you're the only boy up and you know how Alvin gets when you try to get him up in the morning!"

Simon sighed in defeat "fine, I'll do it" he said shakily, he began to slip out through the wooden bars.

Jeanette then called to him "I believe in you, Simon!" This gave him a sudden burst of confidence as he began to quickly climb up the bars; he was now on top of the cage and slowly made his way to the rope that hung the cage to a branch.

Simon hugged onto the rope and slowly slithered up it, he was doing quite well for a chipmunk that didn't enjoy sports! He was now on the same branch as the snoozing chipmunk; he saw a rusty key dangling out of the sleeping munk's limp hand. Simon hugged onto the branch and slowly but carefully pulled himself along the branch and closer to the keys; he reached out his long arm and just barely grabbed the keys.

He pushed himself away from the chipmunk and continued to climb back down the rope; once he was standing at the door of the cage he quietly put the rusty keys into a small lock. Simon looked at the lock that looked like it was just stuck onto the wooden bars; he prayed that it would open.

Simon was relieved as the door swung open; everyone was awake now and was making their way out of the cage. Simon held the door open for Elle since she was the last one to get out.

She suddenly slipped and just managed to grab the door, Simon was on it too and this made him fall. He landed painfully on his head and was knocked unconscious; Jeanette was at his side in minutes. Eleanor looked down at her family; she knew she would fall any second now.

She held her breath and let go, she just hoped someone would catch her. Theodore saw her fall and held his arms out ready to catch his falling girlfriend, He did catch her but he was knocked to the ground by the sudden force which caused Eleanor to land painfully on her leg.

She yelped in pain, Theodore shook his head and rushed to her side apologizing to her. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she quietly sobbed into Theodore's hoodie, she knew she had to keep quiet but the pain was unbearable if she put any pressure onto her injured leg.

"Ok, Theo. You'll have to carry Eleanor so that she doesn't hurt her leg anymore and I'll carry Simon" Alvin said as he hoisted his blue clad brother onto his shoulder. Theodore picked up Elle, bridal style so he wouldn't put anymore unwanted pressure to her injury.

They all slowly snuck into the trees, after walking for several minutes they heard shouting, the other chipmunks must have just realised that they were gone. They all quickened their pace as the voices got louder and closer, soon enough they had found the fleeing chipmunks.

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes looked down at the huge cliff; the water looked dangerous as it smashed off the cliff walls. Everyone gulped as they heard the leaves rustling; they all whipped around to see the wild chipmunks. They didn't look happy at all!

"Trying to escape, are we?" the one that they presumed was the leader said, Alvin just grunted.

"What! Do you really just expect us to sit around and die in that cage! If you do then you have another thing coming" Alvin slowly put Simon onto the ground and the others dragged him over to the side. The leader just grunted at him and gave him a mean glare; he still had the spear in his hand. Alvin watched as he threw it in his direction, Alvin managed to duck on time just before it hit him.

As Alvin tried to collect himself the leader charged at him, he ran straight into Alvin. This knocked all the wind out of Alvin and then he fell down to the ground, his head was just hanging off the edge. The leader came up and stood on Alvin's chest making Alvin wheeze in pain, the leader smiled evilly at him.

"Once I'm done with you it will be your family next!" Alvin's eyes widened.

"You leave them alone!" Alvin wheezed "Why are you even after us?"

The leader put more pressure onto Alvin's chest; this made him cough and splutter. The leader laughed at Alvin's lame attempts of trying to get up, he was enjoying this.

"You stole the king's guitar!" He said gruffly, Alvin's memory shot back to when he had tripped over it. Alvin wheezed and the leader stepped off of him, allowing him to stand up.

"I'll return the guitar but then you have to leave me and my siblings alone!" Alvin said as he rubbed the part of his chest where there was now a big red patch. The leader grabbed his hands and tied some vine around Alvin's wrists.

He turned towards his guards "You all take them to the kingdom" he said gesturing towards the others who looked pretty shaken up, except Simon of course. "I'll deal with him" the leader finished as he pushed Alvin out of sight and then followed closely behind.

As soon as those two disappeared the others got pushed off in the other direction, they were all very scared, who was the king? They walked along the muddy path; there were guards all around them. One of them was carrying Simon; Jeanette kept an eye on him just in case.

Theodore helped Elle to walk, he still felt really bad even if she did say it was ok. Brittany walked at the back of her siblings, she just hoped that the leader isn't hurting Alvin.

They all saw a big wooden gate; there were other guards on the other side who pulled the gate open for them, the guards pointed to a small hut made out of wood and leaves.

"You all will wait in there until Elad comes back with your friend!" with that they marched off to the barracks, the other chipmunks decided to do as he said. They walked into the small hut, there was a chipette sitting on a leaf hammock in there.

She smiled and stood up to greet them "why hello there! My name is Eve and I'm the nurse, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. Theodore helped Eleanor step forward and Jeanette pulled Simon onto one of the beds, the nurse looked at them both.

"DIANNE" she called, soon enough another chipette whipped round the door "Yes?" she asked. Eve pointed at Eleanor.

"This one has a sore leg, do some tests to see how serious it is!" Dianne nodded and then looked at Eleanor and Theodore; she smiled warmly at them both.

"Well, let's go!" she said as she led the out of the room, Brittany decided to slump down against the wall until Alvin got back. Eve sat down next to the bed Simon was on; she rolled him onto his back and removed his hoodie. Jeanette couldn't help but bush and look away, she knew they were animals but it still seemed wrong to look at each other when they had no clothes on, it made blush like mad and a shiver shot up her spine.

Once Eve had finished with checking his pulse and his heart beat she slipped his hoodie back on, she noticed a slight bump on his head. She grabbed a thin green leaf and put some sort of paste in it, from what Jeanette could tell it was just mashed up fruit with a few other things in it. Eve tied the 'bandage' around his head and turned to face Jeanette.

"Well I can assure you that your mate will be fine!" Jeanette's eyes widened when she said mate.

"Um… me and Simon aren't mates, we're just good friends!"

Brittany chuckled "looks like you sprung a nerve there, Eve!" she said, Jeanette just glared at her which made her look away. Eve smiled "oops… sorry I never knew!"

Jeanette smiled "Don't worry; It's not your fault!" Jeanette said smiling at her, Eve smiled back.

"Well, your _friend _will be just fine, he's got a nasty bump on the head and all he needs is to sleep right now. He'll wake up in the morning" she said to Jeanette before walking out to check on Theo and Elle. Jeanette stayed by Simon's side.

"Everything's going to be ok, Si! You'll wake up tomorrow and it will be like nothing happened… unless you forget about me!" Jeanette's violet eyes widened "No! You can't forget about me, you just can't"

Brittany sat down beside Jeanette and hugged her "trust me, Jean! No one can ever forget about you! You're too nice to forget and you're a great friend, plus you're a really great sister!" Jeanette smiled at her sister and they stayed like that for a while. Eleanor walked in with wooden crutches and she demanded to join in on the sisterly hug so they stood up and wrapped their arms around their baby sister.

Soon enough Alvin walked in through the gate; Elad still had a tight grip on him. Alvin grunted as he kept pushing him, it was like he thought Alvin didn't know how to walk! They walked up some wooden stairs that were built going around the side of a large tree; Alvin didn't even know where they were going!

It finally came to a little hollow in the trunk; Elad threw him in and then disappeared back down the stairs. Alvin gulped as he saw a dark figure sitting on the chair across the room; it was very dark inside the hollow.

"So you're the one who stole my guitar?" the figure asked, Alvin slowly nodded. He heard some creaking and then he saw the kings two feet right in front of him, he looked up but the top half of the king was covered in a black shadow. The king gasped and took a step back into the darkness, Alvin looked around.

"What? What is it?" Alvin asked, the king walked back into the light and then untied the vines around Alvin's wrists, Alvin hesitantly stood up. The king was now in front of Alvin, Alvin just stared in shock.

The king was the same height as Simon, he also had the same neat fur as him but only it was a little darker. He was Alvin's build (not too fat and not too skinny) he had the same features as Alvin like the gleaming eyes and the smirk (Alvin does the smirk better though) the hair on the top of his head was the same style as Theo's; he also had the same eye colour, a dark forest green.

Alvin gulped "Dad?" he asked. The king's eyes widened.

"It really is you, Alvin!" He said before giving him a tight hug, Alvin returned it.

"Dad what are you doing a way out here? Is mum with you?" Alvin asked, Jack just smiled "I want to hear your story first!"

Alvin sighed "ok, brace yourself cause your about to be blown away!" Alvin said before telling his dad about all the things him, his brothers and the Chipettes had gotten up to through the years.

About half an hour later Alvin was done with his story, his dad did seem pretty blown away.

"Well, I best tell you how we got here!" Alvin nodded "well it was the night when me and your mum lest you three, it was snowing when we left so we found some shelter in a tree, well at least we thought it was a tree! It was strapped to the back of a truck so while we were sleeping we were put onto the boat and were going overseas. There were all different types of chipmunks and chipettes, they all decided to escape so we climbed out of the trees and then found a small life boat. We chewed off all the ropes and then set adrift in the ocean, that's when we found this island and set up our new home!"

Alvin smiled "let's go get the others and tell them the great news!" he cheered, with that they both walked down the stairs and towards the hut where their family was waiting.

There was still one thing tugging at Alvin's mind, why was Jack being so nice to him? Alvin knew he was his dad but he didn't even get the slightest bit mad when he mentioned Dave or that they were rock stars and they loved to sing! Something was very wrong here and Alvin was going to get to the bottom of it!

**Well there's chapter 11! I know what you are all thinking "how do chipmunks make a kingdom in the jungle on a deserted island?" well my answer is that they managed to make resources and worked together as a team, there are also some birds and bats that help them but you'll find out more about them later on in the story :D Any way please read and review oh and did anyone spot something strange about one of the characters… If you didn't don't worry cause you'll find out soon enough!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews! It really means a lot **

Alvin and Jack walked into the small hut, Alvin walked in first with Jack following close behind. Everyone's turned around and stared wide eyed at the man in the door way, Alvin chuckled.

"Um…Guys, this is the king and also-" He was cut off as Theodore stepped forward and clasped his hands together like he was hoping it was who he thought it was "dad?" he asked in a small voice.

Jack smiled brightly at him as he knelt down so he was about Theodore's height "Teddy, my boy!" he said excitedly, Theodore grinned and ran towards him. They both hugged each other tightly and laughed, the Chipettes awwed. Once the family reunion had finished Jack looked over at Simon who lay limp on the small hammock, his eyebrow cocked up and Alvin cringed.

Jack slowly walked over to Simon; he studied him carefully before turning back to the others. Alvin tried to sneak away but Jack walked over towards him and grabbed his arm, Alvin smiled sheepishly at him.

"What happened?" Jack asked sternly, Alvin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…um… we were sort of trying to escape that cage your guards put us in and well… he kinda hit his head on a rock" Alvin smiled nervously at his father who glared at him. He let go of Alvin's arm and walked back over to Simon.

"As long as he's alright its fine!" Jack finally said to fill in the awkward silence that filled the room. Alvin let out a sigh of relief before Jack, his family and himself made their way over to the tree with three hollows. Jack pointed up to it; the chipmunks stared at it puzzled before Jack explained.

"This is where you all will be living, I hope it is too your liking!" before he walked away Brittany grabbed him.

"Um… sir, there are only three rooms, there isn't enough for all of us!" Brittany explained, Jack chuckled.

"No, you all share! You and you share!" he said pointing to Theodore and Eleanor.

"You and Simon will share" he said pointing to Jeanette, he turned to Alvin and Brittany, they both gulped cause they knew what he was going to say.

"You and you share! Well, I'll leave you all alone until you all get settled down" he gave them all a warm smile before walking off. They all climbed up into their rooms and looked around, it was actually quite nice for something that was made out of sticks, leaves and other various things.

In all of the rooms there was a nest bed made out of sticks, it was cushioned with leaves and some moss and the cover was made of leaves. There were little straw baskets in the corner which were full of fruit, there was also a giant leaf that acted like a door.

Eleanor and Theodore had settled down nicely, they both helped themselves to the fruit and lay on the surprisingly comfy 'bed'. Jeanette had looked around before asking a guard if he could bring Simon into the room, without hesitation the guard ran off to retrieve Simon. Alvin and Brittany stared at the bed and then each other, they weren't expecting to be sharing a bed. One part of their brains was telling them that it would be fine, another part was telling them that it would be quite weird sharing a bed with your best friend.

Once everyone had finished looking around they all went out for a stroll around the kingdom, Jeanette didn't come because she was looking after Simon. The others were amazed at some of the things the villagers had made, there was a stage, tables, chairs, houses and much, much more!

Alvin and Brittany mostly focused on the stage, Theodore and Eleanor focused on the food the 'waiters' were bringing to other chipmunks. Theo and Elle ran off to get a table while Britt and Al ran off towards the stage.

Something kept running through Alvin's mind, what would happen if him and his family could perform, would his dad be impressed or would he just turn him down again. When they both made it to the stage they looked over it all, there were instruments! There were acoustic guitars, much like the one Alvin had found. There were electric guitars, they were made out of a different type of wood and had different vines for the strings which made it sound like an actual real electric guitar. There was a drum kit, the drums were made out of wood with leafs stretched over them. There were all types of instruments, Alvin and Brittany couldn't believe their eyes!

Alvin suddenly spotted someone very familiar, it looked like she had spotted him too as she made her way over towards him. The chipette was a little bit smaller than Alvin but not by much, her hair was in a bun and she was wearing glasses. She had sea blue eyes quite like Simon's and her fur was a shade in between Alvin and Theodore's, mostly Theodore's though.

Her smile widened and widened as she got closer, Alvin began to walk towards her too. Alvin couldn't believe his eyes, was it really his mum? As they stood in front of each other they both smiled.

"Mum? Is that really you?" Alvin said excitedly, all his mother could do was nod before she was brought into a hug. They both laughed and asked each other questions, Brittany noticed this and was curious to find out who this Chipette was. The one thing Brittany could tell was that she couldn't sabotage her plan to become Alvin's girlfriend, she was an adult.

Alvin saw Brittany walking over to them over his mother's shoulder, he smiled and motioned her to come over. Alvin's mother Vinny turned around to see who it was, she smiled when she saw Brittany.

"Is that your little girlfriend?" his mother squeaked, it was loud enough so Brittany could hear.

Alvin's eyes widened "MUUUMMM!" he whined "she's just my friend, my best friend!" He folded his arms over his chest and huffed as his mum giggled at him.

Brittany was now standing next to them both, Vinny greeted her with a hug. Brittany and Vinny began to chat as Alvin looked confused, he had no idea what they were on about. He was quite surprised at how fast they had become friends, he guessed that's what they were. They both looked at Alvin and giggled.

"Brittany is just going to introduce me too her sisters, we'll probably be talking for a while so go and talk to some of the villagers! They all want to meet my boys!" with that Vinny and Brittany walked off towards the three roomed tree where they guessed Eleanor would be.

Alvin didn't really like this idea, his mother could be telling the girls embarrassing things about him and his brothers! Alvin smiled evilly as he thought up a plan, he would just have to cause a distraction or listen in. He then slowly snuck off towards the tree they were in.

He stood at the bottom of the tree and could already hear their giggling already, he quickly but quietly climbed the tree towards the hollow. They were in the bottom one which was Theodore and Eleanor's room, so he didn't have to climb up too high.

He hung onto the branch just outside the hollow, he could hardly hear anything so he moved closer towards the hollow. The branch made some cracking sounds that made Alvin cringe, he didn't want to give away his position. The girls voices had quietened down, maybe they had heard him. Alvin held his breath and prayed that they hadn't heard him, unfortunately his prayers weren't answered. The leaf door swung open and there stood the Chipettes and Vinny holding pinecones in their paws, Alvin smiled sheepishly up at them all as they all glared at him.

"Um… hey girls, how it hanging?" he chuckled nervously, they didn't say anything. All they did was pelt Alvin with the pine cones, this caused Alvin to yelp in pain and let go of the branch. Obliviously the girls had planned for this because Alvin had landed into a barrel of water which a guard held just under the tree, as Alvin climbed out of the barrel he could hear the girls laughing.

He just glared up at them before walking away, his feet made a squelching sound as he trudged around the village. He had decided to meet some of the villagers and try to arrange a performance without his dad knowing, it was a surprise. A lot of people bowed before him which kind of freaked him out but he went along with it anyway, lots of villagers had offered to help him out with his plan.

Theodore walked around with Alvin, he too was curious about what the girls were talking about but he didn't want to end up like Alvin. He was very excited about this surprise performance, he hoped that his mum and dad will enjoy it. As the sun went down the stars came out, Theodore had walked back to his room and lucky enough the girls were gone. It was only Eleanor who was left sitting on the bed, Theodore smiled as she daydreamed.

He chapped on the bark which caused Eleanor to snap out of it, when she noticed it was him she giggled. Theodore rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the bed, who knows what embarrassing things his mother told her!

"So… how was it?" Theodore asked as he lay on his back, Eleanor giggled.

"It was good, I found out that you were the cutest baby ever!" She said as she lay down, Theodore groaned.

"It wasn't anything embarrassing was it?" He asked, Eleanor shook her head.

"No, it was fine" She kissed his nose "goodnight, my big teddy bear!" with that she rolled onto her side and fell asleep, Theodore smiled at her before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Alvin sat on the branch just outside his room, he knew Brittany was in there but he was waiting for her to fall asleep before he went in. He stared at the stars before he heard small groans coming from inside the room, she must have been having a dream. He slowly walked into the room and climbed into the nest, he felt awkward but soon settled in.

He sighed peacefully "Night, Britt" he whispered, he slowly began to close his eyes when he heard her say "Night, Alvie!" she then began to giggle. Alvin groaned and looked over to see Brittany's ice blue eyes looking into his golden-brown ones.

Alvin rolled his eyes "So she told you about that?" he sighed, his reply was a simple giggle. His mother had told her about whenever he got called that he would take a tantrum and sit in the corner for hours, Brittany now knew this and would probably keep calling him that.

A couple of minutes had passed and Brittany had drifted off to sleep, she began to yelp and moan in her sleep like she was having a nightmare. Alvin sighed and slowly wrapped her into a hug, a small smile crept onto her lips. Once she was at peace Alvin let her go but in her sleep she reached over and pulled his arms back around her, Alvin was now blushing as her head rested on his chest.

Alvin smiled at her and gently put his head on top of hers, he wasn't even sure what her reaction would be like in the morning but he didn't really care!

**Well there's chapter 12, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry I took so long to update, I had to go to Glasgow to get clothes and everything on Saturday and earlier today I visited my cousins. Please read and review and I'll update as soon as I can :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning The Chipmunks and The Chipettes woke up nice and early, they were going to finish some preparations for their performance. Lots of villagers were walking around with various things in their paws; they were all very excited about hearing the music. Vinny appeared out of nowhere, that's when everyone began to panic.

"MUM!" Alvin yelled in surprise "what are you doing up so early?" Vinny smiled as Alvin began to lead her away.

"I should be asking you the same thing! What are you all up too?" She asked trying to look over Alvin's shoulder; Alvin saw this and quickly pushed her in front of him and towards her hut.

"You just go and relax, we have everything under control!" Alvin said as he walked towards the guards, Vinny rolled her eyes and walked back into her hut.

Alvin sighed in relief and hurried over to the guards, there was no way he would let her see the surprise just yet. The guards hung around near the gates, Alvin could already hear them laughing. They turned to him and bowed.

"Yes, your majesty" The all said in unison, Alvin was really confuse but shook that thought out of his mind.

"Look, I need you guys to make sure that my parents don't see what's going on! I want it to be a big surprise! Do you think you can do that for me?" Alvin gave them a sweet smile and they all agreed, they all hurried off towards the royal hut. Alvin smiled evilly; his plan was actually working this time. Suddenly Alvin could hear someone screaming, it sort of sounded like Tarzan…

Before Alvin even had time to look up a big blue thing hit him, Alvin lay in a big heap on the floor. Alvin groaned and noticed a furry hand was sticking in his face; he looked up and saw Simon. Alvin took his hand and Simon pulled him to his feet, Simon looked surprisingly different. He had a long thin leaf tied around his head and his sleeves were ripped off, Alvin stared at him for a while.

"Simon? Are you feeling ok?" Alvin asked, Simon looked at him weird before chuckling.

"You have mistaken me for someone else! I am Simone!" Simon said in a French accent, Alvin was beginning to get freaked out.

"Like I said before, are you feeling ok?" Alvin asked again, Simone just chucked before ruffling his hair.

Alvin groaned and fixed his hair as Simone rambled on about how he wasn't Simon and that Alvin was crazy. Alvin grabbed his arm and pulled him off towards the nurse, there's got to be something she can do.

He opened the leaf door and dragged Simone in; the nurse was already sitting next to the hammock. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Why hello there, boys! How is your brother today?" She asked, Alvin pushed Simone forward and he grabbed her paw giving it a kiss.

"Hello there! I am Simone, what's your name?" He asked, ignoring his question Eve looked over his shoulder and at Alvin.

"I think this may be one of the effects, he did hit his head really hard!" Eve said, Alvin sighed and Eve began to do some tests on Simon. Alvin walked out of the hut to find the others; maybe they already saw a change in him?

He saw them all standing on the stage, it looked like they were dancing. Alvin hopped up beside them, this grabbed their attention.

"Hey, guys! I was just wondering if you have saw a change in Simon as well?" he asked, everyone looked at each other with confused faces, this answered Alvin's question. "Well, he thinks he's this guy named Simone!" Jeanette's eyes widened at the thought of her crush changing.

Before anyone could stop her she ran off towards the 'hospital' hut, they all sighed. Suddenly Jack burst out of his hut; all the chipmunks gasped and ran over to him. He grabbed Alvin and began to drag him away from the rest of the group.

Alvin was really confused but decided to follow him, Vinny appeared as well and took the girls away and Theodore followed them. Alvin looked back and saw them going with his mother, he wasn't sure about this. Jack took him into a small clearing and sat Alvin down on a rock; Jack cleared his throat before beginning.

"Look, son. Soon enough I'm not going to be here to look after this kingdom, legend states that the strongest in the family must become the next king or the next strongest person in the village gets to be king" Alvin's eyes widened "That's why you're going to be the next king!" Jack said cheerfully, Alvin just sat there in shock.

Jack patted his back "Oh, I understand! You just need a couple of minutes to think about it!" with that Jack headed back to the village, leaving Alvin to take all of this in.

Alvin sighed "what do I do? I'm a world famous rock star, I can't leave my family! I also can't let my dad down; I've already let him down enough!" Alvin buried his face into his paws "what do I do?"

Meanwhile The Chipettes walked out of the royal hut wearing different clothes. They wore a flower dress that was completely covered with the most extraordinary flowers; they also had little flowers in their hair. The dresses were in their signature colours, they absolutely adored them. Theodore was completely stunned at how beautiful Eleanor looked; he never thought he would meet someone this beautiful.

Eleanor saw him staring at her and planted a small kiss on his nose "Hello? Theodore?" she asked, Theodore just stared lovingly at her and pulled her into a romantic kiss. Brittany and Jeanette took this as their cue to leave, the both smiled before walking out into the village.

Jeanette sighed "Simone is so dreamy! He is charming as well, I hope he feels the same way about me!" she squeaked, Brittany rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Oh boy, here we go!" Brittany laughed; Jeanette blushed but smiled as well.

"Oh I forgot to ask but how are things going with you and Alvin? It's been really quiet between you two lately" Jeanette said looking her sister up and down, it was like she could totally tell how Brittany was feeling.

"I don't know" Brittany sighed "I love him but if he loved me then he would have made his move by now! I think I should move on…" Brittany trailed off, she couldn't believe she had just said that and Jeanette felt the same way.

"Don't say that, Britt! I'm sure he's just nervous, it runs in the family, trust me!" Jeanette said referring to Simon, Brittany chuckled and nodded her head.

"Your right! I'll just give him some more time" with that she ran off to find Alvin, maybe she could talk him into it!

She burst through the leaves of the clearing where Alvin sat, he looked kind of depressed. Brittany slowly walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, this made Alvin jump a little but he still looked up into her eyes. Once he saw it was her he returned his gaze back to the ground, he wasn't really in the mood for talking.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" she asked, Alvin just shrugged and said nothing. Brittany stood there in complete silence, there wasn't much more to say!

"Well if you need someone to talk to then I'm your girl!" she said confidently before turning and walking back into the village. As she made her way in to the village Elad came out of nowhere and smirked at her, there was just something about him but she couldn't quite put her paw on it.

"Oh, hello Brittany!" he said cheerfully "you look kind of sad, something wrong?" Brittany looked up into his deep purple eyes and then shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little confused, that's all" she said as she walked past him, he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"How about I take your mind off of it, you and me lying out beneath the stars! Trust me it will take your mind right off of things!" Elad said hopefully. Brittany looked into the trees where Alvin was and then returned her gaze back to Elad, she nodded.

"Ok, that sounds good! I'll meet you after the concert!" with that Brittany made her way over to her room, there was something telling her that she had made the wrong choice but she shook it off and decided to practice for the concert.

Meanwhile Jeanette and Simone sat in their room, she would look over at him and when he looked at her she flinched and looked away. Simone was confused as to why she did this, was it something he had said.

"What is wrong, my fair Jeanette?" he asked in his romantic accent, Jeanette blushed.

"It's just I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time and well… it's happening!" she squeaked. Simone laughed at this and sat up on the bed.

"Well here's something that will make you feel even better!" Before Jeanette even knew what was happening Simone pushed their lips together, she moaned softly in pleasure. As they pulled apart Jeanette blushed "that did make me feel better!" she said blushing.

Simone smirked "c'mon, don't you have that secret performance right now!" he said, Jeanette's eyes widened.

"Oh my, I'm going to be late!" she squealed as she climbed out of the bed. Simone wrapped his arms around her waist and led her outside, she was starting to freak out as she already saw her sisters and the boys on stage getting ready.

Simone grabbed a vine and then jumped off the branch, Jeanette would have normally screamed but she felt so secure in his warm embrace. They swung all the way over to the stage, Jeanette landed perfectly on her feet next to her family. They stared at her and waited for her excuse, she didn't get to say it because a villager walked onto the stage.

"Welcome, all! This is the first time we have ever had a live performance, especially with rock stars! It's my pleasure to present The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!" With that he walked off the stage, everyone stood in their positions. Alvin began to strum the jungle electric guitar, he looked out and saw his dad.

Jack sat there with a sour look on his face, Alvin began to feel… nervous? His head was spinning, everything had gone blurry! He began playing the wrong notes and stumbling backwards and then forwards, everyone was so confused. Alvin took in a deep breath and looked out into the crowd (mainly at his dad).

"Ok, look! I am a rock star! I love rock 'n' roll, it's awesome! Today I found out that I'm going to be the king but… I don't want to!" there was a few gasps coming from the crowd. People began to shout out things like "so you're just going to let us die here?"

"Are we not good enough for you!" another villager shouted, Alvin shook his head in panic.

"No! I wouldn't do that to any of you!" Alvin said, Brittany stepped in.

"Oh, I see! You're going to stay here and let us suffer! You do know that we aren't going to be a team anymore! Everyone will think that we kicked you out of the band, we will be tormented and everyone will make up stories about us! Is that really what you want?" she shrieked.

Now everyone in the village was shouting at each other plus the king had disappeared, Vinny just looked down hearted and disappointed. Brittany was still waiting for Alvin's answer but the silence between them was made her think he had already made up his mind.

"Oh my god! So you're just going to let us suffer, I don't even know you anymore! It's like you've been wanting rid of us this whole time!" Brittany screamed, something inside Alvin just snapped. His eyebrows were straight down as he glared at Brittany.

"Don't you EVER say that about me! I was the one who saved you from Ian! I could have easily let Ian exploit you and put you in cages for the rest of your life but I didn't! Maybe if I knew that you wouldn't even appreciate it I would have!" Alvin snapped, with that he threw down the jungle electric guitar and stormed out into the jungle. Brittany could feel the warm tears rolling out of her eyes, it was like her heart had just snapped in two. Would he really have just left her and her sisters to get overworked by Ian!

Brittany ran back to her room, ignoring the shouts from her sisters. She flopped into the bed and let the dam burst, all at once the tears flooded out of her eyes. Her sisters climbed up to her room and hugged her to calm her down, they offered to stay with her that night and she agreed.

Alvin roamed around the jungle, he regretted every word he had said to Brittany but there was no way she was going to forgive him, there was no way that they would ever be together…

Alvin leaned against a tree and softly cried to himself, his belly was in knots and it didn't feel good. He heard a few rustling sounds coming from nearby, he quickly wiped his eyes and shakily stood up. Elad walked out of the trees followed by some of the guards, he was smiling evilly and Alvin didn't like it.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is, it's the future king… oh wait! I'm the future king!" Elad said evilly, Alvin's eyes widened.

"What? You can't be!" Alvin screamed.

"Well the legend states that if the future king doesn't want to be the king then the strongest in the kingdom gets it! It just so happens that I'm the strongest" Elad said while flexing his muscles. The guards began to surround Alvin, Elad smirked.

"Oh, another thing! What does Elad spell backwards?" he said bending down to pick up a leaf. As Alvin worked it out in his head Elad wiped his face with the leaf.

"Elad backwards is…" Alvin gasped "DALE!" he said in shock, as Alvin figured it out Dale stood up straight. All of his black fur had disappeared and was replaced with his normal fur colour, dark brown.

"I hope you like volcanoes, Alvin! Cause tomorrow you'll be in one!" with an evilly chuckle someone punched Alvin in the stomach and then someone hit his head with a rock, this caused him to black out.

The last thing Alvin remembered was hearing Dale say "tomorrow you will get the rest of the family, I'll take care of Brittany! Me and her have some… unsettled business to take care of!" then he laughed evilly and it all went black.

**Oh boy! That's not good! Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I had to do homework and other boring things before I started writing this chapter **** I'll make the next one longer since that one is very action packed **** Anyway hope you all enjoyed it and I'll have the next chapter ready either for tomorrow or the next day! As always Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jeanette and Simone swam about in this lovely little pool of water he had found; he suggested that they get up early to avoid any mad villagers. When Jeanette saw him staring at her she started to blush like crazy, it was so strange. When Simon stared at her it didn't bother her because she had special feelings for him but now that he has transformed it didn't feel the same.

She missed Simon, sure she liked Simone but he was too… Alvin-ish for her liking. Simone climbed out of the 'pool' and disappeared, Jeanette didn't mind too much since she knew he would be back. Suddenly Eleanor, Brittany and Theodore burst out of the trees, they were panting heavily.

"There you are! We thought you were lost!" Eleanor shrieked, Jeanette giggled nervously.

"Sorry, guys! It's just me and Simone didn't want to face the villagers after what happened, who knows what they would do?" she said apologetically.

"It's all Alvin's fault! If he would have just sung the stupid song none of this would have happened! I can't believe he chose the villagers that he hardly knows over his own family!" Brittany huffed, everyone just rolled their eyes.

Brittany decided to walk off to the other side of the pool where the sun rays were shining down, everyone else sighed again. They really did hope that they too got together but after what happened last night they weren't so sure if they would. That thought quickly shot out of their minds when they heard a big rumbling sound, they looked about but there was nothing. Little did they know that just over the trees there was a volcano ready to erupt and Alvin was dangling just above it.

The guards had tied Alvin to the wooden bridge that went over the top of the volcano, some of the wooden planks had fallen off and the rope was very thin and could snap at any moment! Alvin gulped as he felt the heat soaring up from the lava below him, it wasn't too close but soon enough it would cover him in lava and he would burn to death. Since he was tied to the bridge he couldn't move, not that he would want to anyway; the rope would probably snap if he made the slightest movement.

He sighed once again; he knew this was the end. He began to think of all the times he did bad or disappointed someone. He knew his parents were extremely disappointed in him, so was Dave. The others were somewhere out there escaping, he hoped. He wanted them to escape at least, he didn't want to see them dying because of him!

A loud scream rumbled through the jungle, it was a very familiar scream. Alvin's eyes widened "Oh no!"

Meanwhile with the others, Simone had leaped into the water at a very high height, everyone except Brittany held up leafs that had numbers on them. Theodore held his upside down but Eleanor quickly fixed that, Theodore kissed her cheek.

Extreme guilt washed over Brittany, she began to think maybe she shouldn't have exploded at Alvin. Maybe if she hadn't he would still be here, according to his brothers he didn't come back last night. No one has seen him since and Brittany began to get bad feelings, she looked across the pool and saw her siblings splashing about in the water with their boyfriends.

She wished Alvin was here to share the moment with them. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the trees, she managed to scream but whoever was dragging her away covered her mouth with a paw.

Back with the others they heard Brittany scream; they looked out across the pool and noticed she was gone. Simone looked under the water but couldn't find her, where was she? They all looked around frantically before being grabbed and dragged out of the water, Simone managed to escape and Jeanette thought he would come back to rescue them.

He looked back at her with sad eyes before saying "I'm sorry, my love! I cannot stay and be captured, I can't save you! I'm sorry but please remember… I love you!" he said before running away into the jungle. Jeanette had tears streaming down her face; he wouldn't even try to save her! This hurt her deeply to know that Simone didn't love her enough to come and save her and her family!

Simone sprinted through the jungle; he came to a clearing and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't like what he did but there was nothing he could do, well at least that's what he thought! He heard some shouts coming from behind him so he took off running again, he looked behind himself to check if anyone was coming but as he did so he crashed right into a tree and was knocked out cold.

**(the little page break thing didn't really work in other chapters as I've noticed but I want to check if this one's going to work, if it is there then please ignore this and continue!)**

Brittany didn't know where this stranger was taking her but she didn't like it, she was basically being dragged across the muddy ground. She heard the gate of the kingdom open up so she now knew where she was, the stranger dragged her up to the royal hut where a dark figure was.

Once she was in the room the stranger who had brought her here disappeared out the door, the dark figure at the other side of the room began to walk towards her. She backed up against the wall but she was now cornered, the tiny bit of light coming from the door lit up the mysterious figures face. Brittany's eyes widened when she realised who it was, it was her ex-boyfriend Dale.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is" Dale snickered evilly "Just the girl I've been waiting to get my hands on!"

Brittany began to tremble; she still remembered humiliating him on live TV but this time Alvin wasn't there to help her. Dale just smiled creepily at her, this made her feel uncomfortable. Her ribcage felt like it was crushing her lungs because she was finding it difficult to breath.

As Dale got closer and closer she ran for the door, she didn't get very far before Dale grabbed her tail and yanked her back towards him. This made her yelp in pain; Dale grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"You ain't going anywhere! We have some… unfinished business to take care of" he smiled evilly, Brittany was trying so hard to stay strong but in the inside she was screaming like a little girl who was watching a horror film.

The others were tied up and tooken to the top of the volcano, instead of being tied to the bridge they were tied together at the edge of the volcano. They had tears in their eyes because they knew they were going to die, they haven't even seen Dave in like a week!

"Look, guys. This is all my fault, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't even be on this island, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have met those guards who had a death threat for me and if it wasn't for me you guys would have been saved by Dave already!" Alvin sighed.

Everyone gasped and stared at him in shock, it wasn't his entire fault! It was all of their faults! They all had a part in this and they weren't about to blame it all on Alvin.

"That's so not true, Alvin! It was all of our faults, not just yours! We had the choice not to go to the casino but we did it anyway, we had a choice not to run away from Dave but we still did it and we had a choice to run away from that village but… we didn't do it, if it wasn't for you none of us would be worldwide rock stars!" Theodore said looking at his brother tied to the flimsy bridge.

Alvin sighed "thanks, Theo! You really do know how to cheer me up even if I am dangling above lava!" Alvin said. Just as Alvin finished his sentence a huge flaming rock launched right out of the lava, it merely missed him. Suddenly something stuck to Alvin's mind, he looked over at his family and noticed there were only three of them!

"Um… guys?" They all looked over at him. "Where is, Brittany and Simon?" they all shrugged and Alvin suddenly got a horrible feeling in his gut, they heard a loud scream that again echoed through the jungle. Alvin's ears pricked up in alarm as he realised who it was.

"BRITTANY!" he yelled and then with all his might he tried cutting the rope with his claws as best he could, lucky for him it worked. He slowly sat up making sure not to make any sudden movements.

As he tiptoed towards the end of the bridge the wood would creak under him, this made his ears go flat on his head as he thought that the next step could be his last! As he crossed the rather dangerous bridge loads of flaming rocks flew out from the lava, lucky for Alvin they all dodged the bridge.

Alvin let out a huge sigh of relief as he felt the stone under his feet; he scurried over to the others and cut the ropes that tied them together.

"Ok, guys! I want you all to run to the beach, on your way try and collect as many things that you will all need to make a raft! I'll go save Brittany but if we're not back by the time the volcano is about to erupt I want you all to leave! I know it's hard but I can't let you all die!" Alvin said as they climbed down the giant volcano, they could already feel the rocks getting hotter.

Everyone had tears in their eyes as Alvin said this, how could they just leave them here to die! Something inside of them told them that Alvin would save Brittany and they would make it back in time but another part of them told them to prepare for the worst. With a small group hug Alvin sprinted out of sight, they all sighed before running in the direction of the beach.

As Jeanette ran alongside Eleanor and Theodore she noticed something blue through the trees, she told the youngest chipmunks to just keep running and she would catch up, they obeyed her and scurried off. Jeanette ran through the trees, she just prayed it was who she thought it was.

As she got closer she realised it was who she thought it was, it was Simone. All the anger and hate towards him slowly disappeared as she saw him lying limp on the floor. She didn't know if he was alive or dead but either way she knelt down and hugged his limp body. She softly cried to herself and prayed that he was still alive.

Jeanette felt movement and quickly wiped her eyes, as she looked down she saw Simon's big beautiful blue eyes staring at her. She knew it wasn't Simone anymore, he had a slight gleam in his eye that only the true Simon had. She hugged him close and kissed him passionately, Simon's eyes widened as he realised what she was doing. Without hesitation he returned the kiss, the two geeky but sweet chipmunks were finally together and that's all anyone could ever ask for!

Alvin rushed through the trees and the vines; he was so determined to get there in time. If anyone got in his way he wasn't scared to throw a couple of punches at them, he just wanted Brittany to be safe.

He saw the gate to the kingdom and noticed it was open, there were no guards. He just assumed that they had run away because of the volcano, he rushed in and looked around the deserted village. Alvin heard some shouting and whimpering coming from the royal hut, he ran straight in there without any hesitation.

Alvin couldn't believe his eyes; he couldn't believe Dale could be so low! Dale had pressed Brittany up against a wall and had his hand on her neck so she could hardly breathe; he was shouting things about how she was useless and a waste of space. Alvin's blood boiled as Dale said these things, how dare he! Alvin ran at Dale and shoved him to the ground; Brittany looked a little surprised to see him.

Alvin kicked Dale in the stomach to keep him down for a while before picking Brittany up bridal style and running out of thee hut, they didn't talk they just focused on the thing at hand. As they got further away from the village they could hear Dale's grunting and panting coming through the trees, Alvin hoisted Brittany up onto a branch and motioned her to climb up. She did what he had said and climbed up to a higher position.

Just as she did so Dale burst through the trees, he was growling and panting like a dog.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight here!" Alvin said "You may be bigger and stronger than me but I have speed and the element of surprise on my side! You're so slow I can see you're hits coming from a mile away!" Alvin mocked. This made Dale angry so he charged at Alvin; Alvin dodged him and tripped him up.

"Thanks for making my point for me!" Alvin chuckled. As Dale tried to get up Alvin motioned Brittany to run away towards the beach, she nodded at him before hopping away on the branches.

As Alvin watched her go Dale stood up and grabbed him from behind, he flipped him over and Alvin landed on his back. As Alvin squirmed about in pain Dale put a foot down on his chest so that Alvin couldn't get up.

"You love her, don't you!" Dale said "You've always wanted her but since she had me you wanted me out of the picture!" Alvin tried to say something but Dale pressed harder on his chest and bellowed "WHO TOLD YOU TO TALK!" this shut Alvin right up.

Dale picked Alvin up like he was some kind of rag doll and then threw him at a tree. Alvin let out a yelp of pain before Dale came up and pressed him against the tree, sort of like what he was doing to Brittany.

"Well maybe I want YOU out of the picture now!" Dale screamed in Alvin's face "If I have to I'll drag you right up to that volcano and throw you in myself!" before he could say anymore they both heard a voice coming from behind them.

"You won't be doing ANYTHING with my son!" Dale turned round and was shocked to see Jack. "Jack!" Dale said surprised "I thought you would be long gone!"

Jack smirked "what kind of father would I be if I just left my boys and the villagers on this island that is about to explode?" Dale grunted "Well maybe I'll give you the pleasure of only having two sons!" with that Dale began to press on Alvin's throat even harder. Alvin's face was now a dark red colour, it would soon be purple if he didn't stop!

Jack punched Dale right across the face before saying "You leave my boy alone!" he watched as Dale tried to recover from the hit "he may be a troublemaker, a rule breaker, annoying, not the brightest-" he was cut off by Alvin who said "Yeah, Dad. I think he gets the point!"

Jack smiled at Alvin "he may be all those things but I still love him like any father would" Jack was now talking to Alvin "Look, I know I'm rough on you but that's only because you were the strongest and the only one out of your brothers who could stand up for yourself! I knew that you would be able to take care of them but you never seemed to take it seriously!" Alvin shakily stood up; he coughed before talking in a choked voice. "Why did you hate my singing so much?" Alvin asked, Jack sighed "When I was younger I was left to take care of my two little brothers, they were only just born! I had heard a car go past while I was bringing some nuts home, it was playing a tune so I began to sing it. I sung it I our house and then the neighbouring owl heard me and woke up! He was so made that he stuck his head into my house and stole my baby brothers, I tried my best to get them back but the owl clawed me with one of his razor sharp talons!" Jack said before showing the deep scar on his back to his son.

"I ran away that day, I was too ashamed to face my parents! That's when I met your mother, she brought me to her home and her and her family took care of me. When her mum and dad left like they normally do, me and Vinny decided to start a life together! That's why I didn't want you singing because I was scared that another owl would come and eat you, Simon and Theodore!"

Once Jack had finished the story Dale launched himself at him, Alvin unleashed all of his anger and jumped onto Dale's back and threw him down, he punched Dale right in the face which knocked him out.

Alvin looked up at Jack and hugged him "I love you too, Dad!" Jack returned the hug and they both ran to the beach, dragging Dale behind them. When they got there they noticed two humans helping build the raft, Alvin got a lump in his throat when he realised who the man was, it was Dave.

Dave turned round and noticed him, Alvin looked at Jack and Jack smiled as his son "go on, I don't mind, I know he's your father too!" With that Alvin slowly made his way over to Dave, Jack hurried over to the other villagers who were making other rafts for themselves.

Alvin stood in front of Dave and shuffled his feet, he really didn't know what to say or do! Dave knelled down in front of him and Alvin looked away, Alvin sighed.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Dave asked.

Alvin looked up at him with tear filled eyes "I thought you weren't looking for us!"

"Why wouldn't I be looking for you?"

"Cause I drive you crazy and I'm always causing trouble and making it hard on you!"

Dave smirked "You may do all those things but no matter what I'll always come looking you and the others, I wouldn't leave you!"

Alvin smiled up at Dave, Dave held out his hand and Alvin climbed onto it. Dave stood up and let Alvin climb onto his jacket; Alvin gripped onto Dave's jacket in a sort of hugging way. Dave placed his hand on Alvin's back and held him close; he was so relieved that Alvin didn't push him away.

Once they had their little hug Alvin joined the others and helped build the raft, Jack approached Dave.

"Hello, I'm Jack! I'm the boy's father!" he smiled warmly at Dave and Dave smiled back.

"Wow, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" Dave replied "I'm Dave, the boy's manager and adoptive father!"

Jack smiled "Look, here's the thing…" A part of Dave sunk with sadness; Jack probably wanted to take the boys away from him.

"I want you to keep the boys; they seem to be enjoying their rock star lives! What kind of father would I be if I took that away from them?" Jack said with a smile, Dave smiled too. Dave stuck out his finger and Jack shook it.

"Me and the others are probably going to move to another forest! Hopefully it will be close to your home!" Jack said as he walked away to help the others again.

Dave smiled and returned to the raft he was making with The Chipmunks and The Chipettes, Alvin seemed to be running around rather wildly like he was worried. Dave walked up to him and picked him up in his hand.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Dave asked, Alvin looked at him with worried eyes.

"Where's Brittany?" Once he had said that they heard a loud high pitched scream, Dave and Alvin looked at each other with wide eyes.

"BRITTANY!" they both shouted.

**Oh no! This isn't gonna be good!**

**Sorry I didn't update when I said I would, I had a very busy weekend! Anyway please read and review and look out for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brittany screamed when she heard a huge explosion coming from the volcano, fiery rocks rained down from the sky. Some landed in the trees easily setting the leaves on fire, others landed on the ground and the undergrowth and twigs caught on fire.

Before she could even comprehend what was happening the jungle went up in flames all around her, this wasn't good!

Brittany looked around frantically; the fiery walls were quickly swallowing her up. She was trapped in a circle of flames that got tighter and tighter around her; she could feel the heat coming off the flames.

The pink clad chipette looked up at the trees; there was one that stood tall above all the rest. This tree was the only sign of safety in sight, it wasn't on fire and Brittany could climb to the top and find the beach.

Brittany leapt out of the flames and landed perfectly on the tree, her sharp claws pierced the strong bark. Some of the tree sap oozed out under her claws, this created a horrible sticky mess.

Brittany climbed the large tree, she wheezed as all the smoke surrounded her. Once she sat on a branch she began to take gasps of air, the air began to thicken with smoke. Brittany could hardly see out through the smoke, she looked down at the flames with wide eyes.

The bottom of the tree had been set on fire, the bark began to blacken. The tree moaned and violently shook as the bottom of the tree was being eaten away by the flames, Brittany began to couch and splutter as she stood up to jump to another tree. She didn't get the chance.

The tree shook once more, knocking Brittany down. She hung onto the branch for dear life, she didn't dare look down. She tried to scream but all that came out was a wheezy gasp, her throat was closing up because of all the smoke.

Suddenly the tree gave a huge moan; the tree had given in and was now collapsing. Brittany let out another wheezy gasp before trying to climb up onto the branch, she didn't get very far as the tree fell down with a large thud.

She opened her eyes and realised she was in complete darkness, her eyes widened as realisation struck her. Brittany was trapped under a huge tree that was slowly catching on fire! She tried to scream again but nothing came out. She was trapped under a fiery tree and no one knew where she was, even if they did come looking for her they wouldn't hear her!

XOXOXOXOX

Alvin and Dave burst through the trees; all the others were building the rafts so that they could make a quick get away!

Alvin stuck to the trees to see if she was up there, Dave stayed on the ground for obvious reasons. They were both yelling her name, they never got a reply.

Both of them began to panic, where was she? Alvin was forced to jump to the ground; a lot of trees had been burned down. He saw a ginormous tree that was lying right in front of him. It had fallen recently because there were still some puffs of smoke that were rising up from underneath it; the end of the tree was still on fire.

Dave saw Alvin through a wall of flames; his heart was pounding in his chest like it would break out at any moment.

"ALVIN! BE CAREFUL!" Dave shouted over the loud eruptions, Alvin nodded and walked closer to the giant tree.

Dave looked around to find a way to get to Alvin without being hurt. Alvin examined the tree carefully; he noticed a few scratches on it. Alvin's eyes widened, they were the exact same scratches that Brittany gave him for playing a practical joke on her last summer.

His eyes darted about to see if he could see her, the only thing he could see was smoke and endless flames of fire. His ears pricked up at the sound of something banging, he looked under his feet and noticed that there was an auburn tail peeking out from under the tree. His eyes widened with worry, he quickly jumped off the tree and tried to roll it off of her with all of his might. Alvin was surprised when the tree actually began to move, he then looked up and saw Dave who was pushing.

When they finally got it off of her Alvin picked up her limp body, a lump formed in his throat but as much as he swallowed it wouldn't disappear. Alvin remained strong though and stood up; he could feel her heart beat which was a good sign. Dave picked him up and began to run through the fiery forest; luckily Dave was a fast runner… when he wanted to be!

Tree's fell down all around them, the sky was a dark blood red colour, it was chaotic! They came to a small log that was placed over a large gaping hole; Dave would have to cross it in order to survive! Alvin jumped off Dave's hand with Brittany still in his arms, he ran across the log bridge first.

He looked back at Dave who seemed to be doing fine at crossing the bridge, Alvin then ran through the trees and to the beach. He ran towards Eve who was packing up her equipment.

"Eve! Something terrible had happened!" Alvin stated worriedly, Eve looked at Brittany's limp body for a second.

"Place her down here!" Eve said pointing to the sand; Alvin did as he was told. Eve checked Brittany's heart beat and made sure everything was ok, she picked up a coconut and hit it hard with a rock. When the coconut broke in half she began to pour the sweet, cold liquid down Brittany's throat.

"So? How is she?" Alvin asked watching Eve carefully.

Eve chuckled "she has a lot of smoke in her lungs but you managed to get her away from it just in time! Right now all she needs is this coconut juice and some rest!" Alvin smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks, Eve! I'm so lucky you were here!" Eve smiled at him before walking away. Alvin picked up the other half of the coconut and then laid Brittany on their raft, he then looked for Dave. He began to get worried, he walked over to Simon.

"Simon, Dave's gone! I was with him like a second ago when he was crossing a bridge and now he's gone! You need to help me find him!" Alvin said, shaking his brother.

"I…I can't, Alvin!" Simon stated.

"Why not?"

"The jungle is on fire, we could die! Anyway I'm sure Dave's just fine!" Simon replied.

Alvin turned away from him "Fine then! Be a scaredy-cat all your life! See how I care!" with that Alvin took off into the jungle from where he just came.

Simon sighed; he had just let down Dave and Alvin just because he was scared. He looked at the others who were filling the raft up with berries and different types of fruit; he looked back at the jungle. There has got to be a way to help!

XOXOXOXOX

Alvin approached the log bridge and noticed Dave holding on for dear life while dangling over the edge, Alvin gasped.

"Hold on, Dave!" Alvin yelled as he zoomed over to Dave.

"Alvin, I don't think I'll make it!" Dave said, it was clear in his voice that he was determined not to fall. "If I don't I want you and the others to leave without me!" Dave said.

Alvin remembered saying that to the others when he was going to rescue Brittany. Just before Alvin was about to argue back Ian walked through the trees, Alvin turned to him in surprise.

Alvin was too upset to question him, instead he broke down.

"Please, Ian! You have to save my dad! We'll be lost without him… I'll be lost without him!" Alvin never took his eyes off Ian once; Alvin's ears were pressed flat against his head.

"It's my entire fault we're in this mess; it should be me down there! Don't take it out on Dave for something I did!" Alvin let some tears roll out of his eyes "You have to help him, Ian! You're his only hope! I almost lost Brittany, I almost lost my brothers, I almost lost Jeanette and Eleanor! I can't lose Dave! He's the only one that actually gave us a chance, he's the only one who looked at us differently rather than saying we're rodents! He's my dad, I need him!" Alvin said, even though he was about to fall to his death Dave felt there was now a new special place that Alvin held for him in his heart.

Dave's hands slipped but Ian reached down just in time and caught him, Dave smiled gratefully up at him as he pulled him to safety. They didn't talk because they looked up at the volcano that was now spewing out lava; the three of them sprinted back to the beach.

Alvin was stopped dead in his tracks as a giant bit of lava landed in front of him, plus there was a tree that was about to crush him! Alvin prepared himself for the worst but was surprised when he was swept off of his feet and into the air.

He opened his eyes and realised Simon had grabbed him and was swinging madly from one vine to the other! Alvin was very surprised, they then where whipped off of the vine and flew down into the sand. Ian and Dave scooped them up and rushed to the raft that was already setting sail!

They got there just in time! Ian and Dave both grabbed a paddle each and began to row away, once they were out of harm's way they looked back at the island.

The volcano now had lava pouring all the way down it, the trees were flickering with flames and the blood red sky was filled with dark black clouds of smoke. They waved goodbye to the island and Brittany woke up, Alvin was the first one to rush over and hug her. Once he knew everyone was watching he smiled sheepishly and let go of her, this allowed everyone else to hug her.

Alvin walked over to Ian; he felt now was the time to talk.

"Ian, I just want to say thanks! It really was an awesome thing you did back there, it really means a lot!" Alvin said.

Ian looked at him surprised "Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

Alvin chuckled "I was thinking about starting on a fresh note!" He stuck out his paw "y'know like putting our differences aside and being… friends!" Alvin said hopefully.

Ian smiled "I would love too; I get kinda tired chasing all of you around!" Ian stuck out his index finger and Alvin shook it. Everyone walked over to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" Simon asked.

Alvin smiled "Me and Ian decided to start on a fresh note, like being friends instead of enemies!"

Everyone looked at each other before deciding on what to do.

"I'm up for it!" Brittany said walking over to shake Ian's finger.

Theodore and Eleanor walked over and did the same thing.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other before smiling and holding hands "why not?" they said in unison before walking over to Ian and copying their youngest siblings.

They all looked up at Dave who was smiling "I guess we can go back to being friends as well" Dave said to Ian. Ian face lit up as he stood up and hugged Dave.

They all laughed at this, Dave just rolled his eyes. "Oh, one more thing!" Dave said to Ian, Ian released his grip on Dave.

"You are now my new assistant manager!" Dave said with a smirk, Ian's smile grew. He then latched himself onto Dave once again. All the chipmunks laughed at this, again!

XOXOXOXOX

Later that day Alvin sat at the side of the raft, he watched as all the other rafts separated. He saw his mum and dad waving at him he waved back, Brittany walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey, Al! I just want to say… thanks" Brittany said.

Alvin's gaze was now focused on her "for what?" he asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes "for saving me twice, silly!" she giggled.

Alvin laughed "Oh, it was nothing!" he said as he leaned back.

"No, it was something! It was the best thing anyone could ever do for me! Look, I know we fight a lot but I know it doesn't mean anything, it's just who we are! Anyway, thanks for being the most awesome best friend ever!" with that she leaned over to him and kissed his cheek before walking back over to her sisters.

Alvin was in a state of shock for a moment before smiling "Oh, yeah! Another kiss for the Alvinator!" he said to himself before laughing.

It had been the best vacation ever for him and everyone else, Alvin decided that he had to announce it. He got up and climbed up to the ships nest **(I think that's what it's called!) **Once he was at the top he yelled.

"BEST VACATION EVVVVVVEEEERRR!" Everyone cheered in response. That's when they could see something in the distance, they couldn't believe it. It was the ship! The other chipmunks had disappeared so they all rowed the raft over to the ship. When they got closer they could see that the other chipmunks were climbing on board, that's when Alvin had an idea…

**WOOHOO! No one died! They finally made it off that island but there's another thing to worry about… Alvin's plan! I wonder if it will destroy the boat or it will actually work…hmmm.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep looking out for the next chapter which will be coming soon! Please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Once everyone got on board the ship Dave walked off to inform the captain that he and his family were safe… no thanks to him!

The wild chipmunks hid somewhere so they wouldn't be thrown off of the ship, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes went off with their counterparts. Simon and Jeanette walked paw in paw away from the others, they wanted some privacy.

Jeanette had her head on Simon's shoulder, she sighed dreamily.

"Wow, the sunset is so romantic!" she said looking dreamily into Simon's eyes, Simon sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is…" he said flatly, Jeanette removed her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Simon?" she asked, Simon let go of her hand and walked over to the railings, Jeanette followed him.

"Who do you like better?" he asked turning to her, Jeanette raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked standing next to him, Simon leaned on the railing looking out at the sea.

"Who did you like better, me or Simone?" he asked, he didn't make eye contact.

"Simon, isn't it obvious!" she sighed, Simon turned to her. "It's you! If I wanted a French speaking, daredevil, who likes to show off then I would have fallen in love with a French Alvin with a much BIGGER ego!"

Simon chuckled, "I fell in love with you, Simon! I love how you're smart, you stand up for yourself and your family, your responsible and also you always make me feel like I'm on top of the world!" Jeanette said before holding Simon's paws.

Simon blushed "thanks, Jeanette, I love you too" Jeanette giggled before they shared a romantic kiss.

XOXOXOXOX

Theodore and Eleanor sat on one of the sunbathing chairs, they just stared at each other romantically.

"Well, I never knew that Simon and Jeanette would get together before Alvin and Brittany!" Eleanor stated, Theodore nodded.

"It's so out of character! Alvin's usually the one getting all the girls and Brittany's always the one getting all the boys! Simon and Jeanette are the shy ones, I guess if you're a chipmunk anything can happen!" Theodore said chuckling.

Eleanor kissed his lips before resting her head on his shoulder, they both sighed dreamily as the watched the sunset.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alvin dragged Brittany away from the others, she knew he had a plan. They zoomed through the crowds and then climbed up onto the roof of the captain's quarters.

"Ok, so here's my plan!" Alvin said, Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We are going to perform a song! We might as well seeing as we didn't perform in the jungle!" Alvin said hoping that Brittany had forgotten the whole thing, Brittany did remember it but just didn't let it get to her.

"Ok, I'm in!" she said cheerily.

They both stood up but then looked out at the sunset, they both sighed dreamily before running to collect the others. They jumped and dodged peoples legs, the others were split up so Alvin went to find Jeanette and Simon while Brittany went to find Theodore and Eleanor.

Alvin saw them standing near the railings, without saying anything he grabbed their arms and started dragging them towards the deck. Brittany did the same to Theodore and Eleanor but only she did it gently, unlike Alvin.

Once they had met up with each other they decided to tell their moaning siblings their plan. Once they had agreed they jumped onto the table where the Chipettes sung trouble, they told the DJ what song to play and then grabbed a microphone.

DJ- This goes out to everyone, worldwide!

Come on!

S,J,E+T- I say hey I'll be gone today

A- (Baby I'll be gone)

S,J,E+T- But I'll be back all around the way

(Around the way)

S,J,E+T- Seems like everywhere I go

(Everywhere I go)

S,J,E+T- The more I see, the less I know

(Oh)

S,J,E+T- But I know

(I know)

S,J,E+T- One thing

(One thing)

S,J,E+T- That I love you

B- Oh baby yes I do

S,J,E+T- I love you

(Love you)

S,J,E+T- I love you

B- (Love you)

S,J,E+T- I love you

(Love you)

Alvin jumped in front of everyone else while they harmonized.

A- I've been a lot of places all around the way

I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain

But I don't wanna write a love song for the world

No, I just wanna write a song about a boy and a girl

Kids on the corner always calling my name

And the kids on the corner playing silly games

When I saw you getting down

Well, I hope it was you

And when I looked into your eyes

I knew it was true

S,J,E+T- I say hey, I'll be gone today

B- (I'll be gone today)

S,J,E+T- But I'll be back all around the way

A- (All around the way)

S,J,E+T- Seems like everywhere I go

(Every-everywhere I go)

S,J,E+T- The more I see, the less I know

(Oh baby, the less I know)

S,J,E+T- But I know

(I know)

S,J,E+T- One thing

(One thing)

S,J,E+T- That I love you

(I love you, I love you, I love you)

S,J,E+T- I love you

(I love you)

S,J,E+T- I love you

B- I love you

Brittany moved closer to Alvin and fluttered her eyelashes, Alvin gulped and then jumped forward. He began to get nervous, was Brittany trying to tell him something?

A- Now, I'm not a highly metaphysical man

But I know when the stars are aligned you can

Bump into a person in the middle of the road

Look into their eyes and you suddenly know

Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you

Dancing in the night, in the middle of June

My momma told me "Don't lose you"

"Cause the best luck I had was you"

Alvin looked out into the crowd and winked at his mum, all of the villagers were dancing with each other while they listened to the music.

Everyone- I say hey, I'll be gone today

A- (Baby, I'll be gone)

S,J,E+T- But I'll be back all around the way

(I'll be back all around the way)

S,J,E+T- Seems like everywhere I go

(Every-everywhere I go)

S,J,E+T- The more I see, the less I know

(Baby, the less I know

S,J,E+T- But I know

(I know)

S,J,E+T- One thing

(One thing)

S,J,E+T- That I love you

B- Yes I do, yes I do

S,J,E+T- I love you

A- (I love her)

S,J,E+T- I love you

(Yes you babe)

S,J,E+T- I love you

(Yeah, I love you)

B- Love you

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes jumped onto the DJ's shoulders, he then started to sing.

DJ- That little thing between a boy and a girl

Makes my heart pitter patter

You're the best in the world

Chipmunks+Chipettes- (Woah)

DJ- I put it in a love letter, I want your kisses forever

I'd like to thank Destiny

'Cause she put us together

(Woah)

It's a pretty thing to do and makes my heart start racin'

Everything about you makes my love go crazy

The way I feel about you is so true

It's the one real thing, baby I love you

Everyone- I say hey, I'll be gone today

S,J,E+T- But I'll be back all around the way

A- (I'll be back around the way)

S,J,E+T- Seems like everywhere I go

(Every-everywhere I go)

S,J,E+T- The more I see, the less I know

(Baby, the less I know)

S,J,E+T- But I know

(I know)

S,J,E+T- One thing

(One thing)

S,J,E+T- That I love you

(I love you, I love you, I love you)

S,J,E+T- I love you

(Love you)

S,J,E+T- I love you

(I love you)

S,J,E+T- I love you

B- Love you

Everyone cheered for them as they bowed, Simon and Theodore grabbed Alvin and pulled him to the side.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Simon asked him.

"Um… who am I going to tell what?" Alvin asked.

"When are you going to tell Brittany you love her? She was all over you!" Theodore said.

Alvin chuckled "You really think I'm going to just go over there and confess my love to Brittany while the whole kingdom and our fans are there! I was thinking about doing it more romantically!" Simon and Theodore looked down.

"Um… there may be a chance that you won't be able to do that now" they said rather sheepishly, Alvin turned around and his eyes widened.

He was standing right next to the microphone and everyone in the crowd was staring at him, he looked over at the other side of the table and saw Brittany staring at him wide eyed but she had a small smile on her face.

Brittany stepped forward "You really mean it, Alvin?" she said hopefully.

Alvin began to feel sweat running down his neck, for once all eyes were on him and he didn't like it. He started stuttering and looking around for an escape, he jumped off the other side of the table and ran as far away as he could.

"Oh no ya don't!" Brittany said before running after Alvin, she had to find out if he really did love her!

XOXOXOX

Brittany climbed on top of the Captain's quarters and surely enough there was Alvin, he was hugging his knees to his chest. Brittany cleared her throat and Alvin quickly spun around, when he saw who it was he stood up but his eyes were wide.

"Um… Brittany, I um…" Alvin stuttered, Brittany just giggled and sat down. She patted the spot next to her, Alvin got the message and sat down beside her.

"So… you like me" Brittany started, Alvin sighed.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend!" he laughed.

Brittany rolled her eyes "No! I mean the other type of like!" Alvin laughed.

"No! Of course I don't!" He said with a laugh, it then went quiet.

Brittany bit her lip to stop herself from crying, she knew he didn't feel the same way. Suddenly something amazing happened, Alvin grabbed her paws in his and tilted up her chin so she was looking into his beautiful amber eyes.

"I don't like you… I love you, Brittany!" He said romantically, before Brittany even had time to react Alvin pressed his lips against hers.

It was a long romantic kiss, they both had been waiting for this day ever since they met each other and it was finally happening. The moonlight shone down on them and then fireworks went off, they had forgotten that it was the firework show tonight but it just made the moment even more romantic.

Little did they know they had some viewers, their siblings and the whole kingdom climbed up onto different spots so they could see. They all awwed when they saw this, Alvin and Brittany broke apart and stood up.

"Hey, can we have some peace! I'm not sure if you know how long I've been waiting for this day!" Alvin said while shooing them. Brittany grabbed Alvin's head in her paws and put their foreheads together so he was looking into her ice blue eyes.

"I love you too, Alvin!" she chuckled before bringing him into another kiss, Alvin wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The others took this as their time to leave.

Alvin and Brittany broke apart but they were still holding each other.

"Best vacation ever" they said in unison before laughing.

XOXOXOXOX

Dave looked at all of the chipmunks who were curled up in bed with their counterparts, they all smiled while the slept.

Dave sighed "Their growing up so fast!" he said before walking out of the room and into his own. He curled up into his own bed and dreamt of Claire and the International Music Awards! He was just so excited and so glad that his little bundles of joy made it this far and that he had found them.

**Awww, wasn't that a nice little chapter! Alvin and Brittany are finally together! This may possibly be my second last chapter but no worries because I've been working on a new story called Weremunks! Be expecting it after I've finished this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The cruise ship was slowly coming to a stop as it reached its destination. The staff ran around trying to clean things up and preparing for the other vacationers that were coming on board in an hour's time.

Some people sat lazily on their deck chairs with their luggage lying all around them; others stood at the railings and looked out at the docks.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes had just finished packing and were leaving their room so that the maid could sort out the room. Dave and Ian stood at the railings and waited for them, Dave was getting worried just in case they didn't make it to the Awards in time.

The captain had said his apologies to Dave, Ian and the chipmunks; they forgave him because they knew he had to think about the passengers. The Chipmunks and Chipettes walked towards Dave and Ian, they held their counterparts paws. Dave smiled warmly at him; he was so glad that they were all together now.

"Ok, guys! Have you got all of your things?" Dave questioned, they all nodded in reply and put their things down in front of him. They climbed up onto the railing and gazed out into the ocean, it still looked deep but as they neared land they could see some of the sand.

"Where are the other chipmunks?" Theodore asked Dave, Dave pointed over at the railings on the other side of the boat. Surely enough there they were, every single one of them gazing at the land that they hadn't seen in years.

They all dangled off the railings like they were ready to jump, seeing this the Chipmunks and Chipettes ran over to them. They skidded to a halt and The Chipmunks grabbed Jack while the Chipettes grabbed Vinny, the adults were a little surprized by this.

"What are you six doing?" Vinny asked as she turned to look at them.

"We're not letting you all commit suicide!" Alvin yelled while grabbing a few other villagers and dragging them away from the railings.

Jack chuckled "We're not trying to kill ourselves; we're making a sneaky exit! If the workers saw a couple of wild chipmunks getting off the boat they would try and kill us! All we're trying to do is get onto that life boat and then when we get to land we're going to lower the boat and then find a new home!" Alvin let go of the villagers.

"Oh… well this is a little awkward…" Alvin said while fiddling about with his paws.

"Well… I guess this is good bye" Simon said rather sadly, he hadn't spent much time with his parents because he turned into Simone.

"I can assure you all that this isn't good bye!" Jack said while pulling his sons and the Chipettes into a tight hug.

"Um… Jack, I think you're crushing them!" Vinny said, Jack looked down and saw their faces turning red.

"Oh…sorry!" he said as he let them go. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes stumbled backwards as they tried to catch their breaths. They all started laughing.

"It's ok, dad!" Theodore said, Alvin patted his back.

"Yeah, it's ok! As long as you don't mind us doing this…" The three boys ran and jumped onto their father, this knocked the air right out of him.

"Wow… you boys… are getting… to BIG!" Jack managed to say between breaths. The three of them got off of their father and helped them up, they then gave their mother a kiss on the cheek and then joined their girlfriends.

They all waved at Jack, Vinny and the villagers, they all waved back at them as well before disappearing over the side of the boat, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes ran over to the railings and looked down at all of the chipmunks.

"Can you pull the lever down to lower us down!" Jack shouted up to them, like a flash Alvin was already standing on top of the railing and pulling the lever down. They all waved down at the life boat as it hit the waves, the villagers managed to work the oars so they were now heading towards the beach.

The chipmunks made their way back over to Dave, he was pacing around while whispering words to himself. The chipmunks knew this wasn't good so they jumped onto the railing and tried to calm him down.

"Wow, calm down Dave!" Alvin said.

"What's the problem?" Simon asked.

Dave stopped pacing and turned to face them "The International Music Awards are in a couple of hours and the limo has been double booked, I don't know if we'll make it now!" with that Dave began to pace again.

While Simon, Theodore and the girls tried to calm him down Alvin grabbed Dave's phone that was sitting on the deck chair and ran under a table. Alvin went onto Dave's phonebook and started to dial a number.

A couple of weeks ago Alvin had made a friend with a helicopter flyer, he gave Alvin his number and without Dave knowing Alvin put the number into his phone.

The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello, you have reached Jake's helicopter services! How may I help you!" someone said.

Alvin smiled "Yo man, it's me! Alvin!"

"Yo, A-dog! How's it been hangin?" Jake asked.

"Good actually but can you do me a small favour?"

"Depends, as long as it doesn't put me in jail!"

"No, trust me it won't! I was wondering if you can fly your helicopter over to the Carnival Dream ship, just so you can pick me, Dave, Ian, my brothers and the chipettes up and take us to the International Music Awards!"

There was a long pause before Jake spoke again.

"Ok, I will! Don't worry I know where the ship is because it's on the news! Oh another thing, it will be free for you guys!" Jake replied.

"Woohoo! Thanks man, I'll see you soon!" Alvin said before hanging up.

Alvin walked back over to the others and put Dave's phone back in place, Dave was still pacing about and it looked as though the others had given up trying to calm him down. Alvin jumped onto Dave's shirt and slapped him lightly across the face, this caused Dave to snap out of it.

"Snap outta it, Dave!" Alvin said "I have it all under control!" Dave looked at him sceptically.

"When you say got it under control, what do you mean…" Dave asked. Alvin just waved a dismissive paw and joined the others.

"Yeah, I'm with Dave! What did you do?" Simon asked.

Alvin chuckled "I guess you'll have to wait and find out now won't you!" with that he jumped off the railing and went in search of Dale. Alvin's dad had told him that they hid him under one of the deck chairs.

Alvin lurked about under the chairs, he just hoped that Dale was still unconscious. Suddenly Alvin saw a dark figure sitting under a deck chair a couple of feet away from Alvin, Alvin was certain it was Dale. Alvin grabbed a flip flop and began to approach the dark figure, it looked as if it were awake so Alvin brought the flip flop above his head and whacked the dark figure.

Unfortunately for Alvin the flip flop wasn't enough to knock out Dale, Dale stood up and grabbed Alvin's arm. Alvin gulped before he was flung across the deck, he landed painfully on his back. When Alvin sat up he saw Dale charging at him, Alvin quickly moved to the side and Dale fell into the swimming pool.

Alvin started chuckling before running away from a raging Dale, he tried to dodge people's legs but Dale was charging right through them. Alvin ran up the stairs where there was a bag of bouncy balls, when he reached the top he pushed the bag down and all the balls hit Dale.

Alvin thought that was him but Dale got right back up and started chasing him again, Alvin started to climb a pole and then climbed up a rope. It was the same rope that he had zip lined down, this gave him an idea.

Dale started to climb up after him, when Alvin distracted him by pointing down he looked down. Alvin took this as the perfect opportunity, he started to slide down towards Dale. When Dale looked back at him Alvin brought his feet up and kicked Dale right in the face.

This cause Dale to let go of the rope and land into someone's cup, Alvin assumed he was unconscious. Alvin dropped down and pulled Dale out of the cup, he was definitely out cold. Alvin dragged him back to where Dave and the others were and if on cue he heard a distant helicopter, he smiled at them all as the helicopter landed on the deck.

Without saying anything they all piled in, Alvin high fived Jake before they took off again. Dave looked down at Alvin who sheepishly smiled up at him.

"This was your idea?" Dave asked gesturing around the helicopter.

"Um… yup, he-he!" Alvin said sheepishly. Without warning Dave scooped him up and gave him a hug, a bone crushing one at that.

"Thank you so much, Alvin! I never thought I would say this but what can I do to thank you?" Dave asked.

"I'll tell you what you can do… PLEASE LET ME GO I CAN'T BREATH!" Alvin shouted, Dave smiled sheepishly as he put him on the ground.

Ian and Dave sat on the seats that reclined while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes hid under them to get ready for the concert.

The Chipmunks wore black blazers with the sleeves rolled up, their ties were in their trademark colours and they were also glow in the dark.

The Chipettes wore dresses with flowers in their hair, the dresses were in their trademark colours and the flowers were glow in the dark.

Once they all emerged they were stunned at how gorgeous their counterparts were. They all exchanged compliments while Dave and Ian went to go get changed.

Dave let Ian borrow one of the tuxedos he had brought, there was an extra one just in case. Once they had gotten changed they walked out from the back of the chairs and saw the chipmunks sitting next to Jake and another pilot, they just smiled and started to have a friendly conversation with each other.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alvin had dropped Dale off at a beach somewhere.

"I WILL GET YOU, ALVIN SEVILLE!" is what Dale shouted once he had woken up, Alvin just ignored it.

They looked down at the lights below, I was a beautiful sight on a helicopter. All of the cities below shined like stars, they could already see where the International Music Awards were being held.

Jake landed the helicopter right next to the red carpet, then they all climbed out and were blinded by flashes of cameras and deafened by the cheering of fans or the reporters asking questions. They all just smiled and waved before disappearing into the building, there were lots of celebrities walking around but there were also some fans that were being led to their seats.

They all sat in their dressing rooms while some stylists came in and fixed their hair, they put some makeup on the Chipettes. Dave walked onto the stage to introduce them.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that we're here tonight! The Chipmunks and The Chipettes have been working so hard to get here and it's such an honour that they won! Well if I'm this excited imagine what the chipmunks are like, their like little bundles of energy back there!" This earned Dave a laugh "Anyway, without further ado, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!" Dave said before hearing a very loud cheer and walking off the stage.

A piano began to play as a pink star floated down from the ceiling, Brittany was on it.

B- My mama told me when I was young

'We're all born superstars'

Two other stars appeared next to her, they were purple and lime and Eleanor and Jeanette were on them.

Chipettes- She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

B- In a glass of her boudoir

J+E- (ahh ahh ahh ahhh)

B- There's nothing wrong with loving who you are

She said

Chipettes- 'Cause he made you perfectly'

J+E- (ahh ahh ahh ahhh)

Chipettes- So hold your head up girl

And you'll go far

When the stars reached the ground they all jumped off of them and started dancing in time with one another.

Chipettes- Listen to me when I say!

I'm beautiful in my way

Cause god makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and your set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

B- (Yey yeeeeaah)

J+E- Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

(This way)

J+E- Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby, I was born this way

Right track, baby

I was born this way

(This way)

Chipettes- Born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I was this way, hey

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, hey

The Chipettes jumped back onto their stars and the stars floated back up but they didn't go that high, The Chipmunks shot out from behind the stage and landed perfectly in poses before singing and dancing in time with one and other.

Chipmunks- Ain't no stoppin us now

S+T- (wow wow wow wow)

A- We're on the move

B- (hey yeeeeaah)

Chipmunks- Ain't no stoppin us now

S+T- (wow wow wow wow)

A- We've got the groove

B- (Yes you have, hey yeeeeaah)

Alvin jumped onto Simon and Theodore's paws and they threw him up onto a golden star that was just above the girls, he did a couple of twirls before he landed on the star.

A- There ain't no stoppin us nooow!

The girls stars spun round and they were holding sparklers that were in their trademark colours, Alvin's star had sparklers attached to it.

Everyone- Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go

"Ah, ah, ah"

As you shoot across the sky-i-i

Theodore and Simon jumped onto two trampolines, one at one side of the stage and the other trampoline on the other side of the stage. They actually did shoot across the sky and when they passed each other they high fived, then they landed on the stage and the others jumped off their stars and danced with their counterparts.

A- Baby, there…

Chipmunks- Ain't no stoppin us now

B- (Noooooo)

A- We're on the move

S, J, E+T- Woah, woah, wooah

Everyone- Baby, you're a firework

B- (Yes you are)

A- We got the groove

S, J, E+T- Woah, woah, wooah

A- Baby, there…

Chipmunks- Ain't no stoppin us now

B- (There ain't no stoppin us now)

A- We're on the move

S, J, E+T- Woah, woah, wooah

Come and let your colours burst

B- (Come on now)

A- We got the groove

S, J, E+T- Woah, woah, wooah

B- Cause I was born this way

Chipettes- Thiiiiis

The lights turned off, their pieces of clothing began to glow in the dark! This made everyone cheer and clap. Alvin hoisted Brittany onto his shoulder as they sung the last note.

Everyone- WAAAAY!

As they sung the last note fireworks went off and the lights turned back on, the crowd went wild! Simon and Theodore picked up Jeanette and Eleanor and threw them into the air, they did somersaults before they landed gracefully back into their boyfriends arms. Alvin threw Brittany up into the air but not as high as her sisters, he caught her in his arms and kissed her nose before putting her back on her feet.

Simon held Jeanette bridal style while Theodore and Eleanor held each other's paws, Alvin wrapped his arm around Brittany's waist and she did the same to him. They all waved at the crowd and thanked them, everyone even the celebrities were standing up and cheering and clapping their hands.

"Thank you everyone! You all are awesome fans!" Alvin shouted.

"Thank you!" Brittany shouted before blowing a kiss.

"You've been such a great audience!" Theodore shouted

"Thanks for nominating us!" Eleanor shouted

"Thanks for being here tonight! It was great!" Simon shouted

"You're all great, thanks for coming tonight!" Jeanette shouted

They gave one final wave before disappearing under the stage. They all walked to their dressing rooms and took a shower and got changed into their normal clothes, when they walked out Dave was standing there waiting to congratulate them.

"That was great you guys! That was probably one of the best shows you've ever done! I'm really proud of you guys!" Dave scooped them up and they climbed onto his shirt and gave him a big hug, he patted their backs.

"Thanks, Dave!" they all said in unison. Dave put them back down again.

"I've got a surprise for you!" Dave said while stepping to the side and revealing Jack and Vinny.

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes all grinned and ran over to them, they all gave them great big hugs.

"You guys did great! I've never saw something that special in my whole life! Especially if it's chipmunks singing and dancing and making everyone stand up and cheer!" Vinny said while wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Wow, I was absolutely blown away! It was amazing, I never knew you all had it in you!" Jack said "Oh, we weren't the only ones who heard it! The whole kingdom saw it and they were blown away as well! You really did make us proud!"

After they all hugged again, the two adult chipmunks told them other exciting news.

"Dave told us that there's a forest behind your house! We decided the whole kingdom is going to move there!" Jack said.

The Chipettes and The Chipmunks squeaked in excitement. Vinny began to tell the Chipettes about how they found out where the concert was while Jack pulled the boys over to the side.

"I really am proud of you, boys! I think I am the most proud munk alive! You guys really did make a difference, if it weren't for you boys the humans would still treat us like forest animals!" Jack said before pulling them into a hug.

The boys began to walk back to Dave but Jack grabbed Alvin and pulled him back.

"Look, son. I feel terrible for the way I treated you when you were young, you really are a talented singer. I just was worried…" Jack sighed heavily before being pulled into an extremely tight hug.

"Don't worry, that's the past! As long as you apologised that's enough for me!" Alvin said before they both walked over to Dave and the others.

One thing kept ringing through Alvin's mind "best vacation ever!"

XOXOXOXOX

The villagers were somewhere on the plane stealing food, they were starving! The other chipmunks sat on the chairs. Simon and Jeanette looked out the window and down at the cities below, Brittany flicked through a magazine with herself on the front cover while Eleanor and Theodore were making something on the seat behind her.

Dave came back from getting food and sat it on the trays, no one even looked at the vile stuff. Dave then began to count when Theodore jumped up onto the seat wearing some kind of costume made out of a barf bag. It gave Dave a little fright but not much, Dave pulled the barf bag off of him and dropped it on the ground.

Theodore giggled "Eleanor made it for me!" Eleanor jumped up next to him holding a blue crayon and kissed his cheek.

Dave rolled his eyes and began counting heads, he then realised that Alvin was missing.

"Hey… Where's Alvin?" Dave asked, suddenly there was a squeaky voice on the intercom.

"Hello, passengers. You're on 'Air Alvin'! This flight is heading for the North Pole! If you don't want to go to this destination you can't get off this flight!" the intercom said.

Dave looked up the isle and surly enough there was Alvin standing on a food cart while talking into the intercom.

"Alvin" Dave growled, Alvin finally noticed that Dave was there and quickly said.

"Um… that is all!" He quickly jumped off the cart and accidently landed onto the brakes of the cart, the cart started to head towards Dave while he got distracted by one of the flight attendants who told him to keep his chipmunks under control.

Dave spun around and was hit full force by the oncoming food cart, he rolled right over it and got covered in horrible plane food. He landed onto his feet and grabbed hold of the two chairs beside him, he looked up and glared at Alvin.

Alvin smiled sheepishly "I know, I know! You don't have to say it" Alvin said before walking over to his seat and sitting next to Brittany. Dave sat on the seat behind them where Ian sat.

The chipmunks ended up falling asleep. Eleanor's head rest against Theodore's shoulder and his head rested on her head, Jeanette's head rested on Simon's lap and Brittany's head rested on Alvin's chest while his arms were wrapped around her.

Dave and Ian smiled at the scene in front of them.

"You really did do a great job with them, Dave" Ian said.

Dave smiled at him "Thanks, Ian!" they both began to have a friendly chat once again.

XOXOXOXOX

A couple of weeks later…

Everyone even the whole kingdom were out in the back garden, they were having a water fight. Alvin threw a water balloon at Simon but Simon dodged it and it hit Dave instead who had just walked into the garden with Claire.

He looked up at Alvin who smiled sheepishly.

"Oops… sorry Dave!"

"I'm not going to say it" Dave said before walking over to the back door, Alvin tried to stop him but when he opened the door a bucket of purple stuff fell onto Dave.

"Again, I'm sorry!" Alvin said as Dave glared at him.

"Still not gonna say it!" Dave said.

"Here, I'll help you wash it off!" Alvin said before grabbing the hose, Dave's eye's widened. That hose didn't work properly, it was too powerful. Before Dave had time to say anything Alvin blasted him, this caused Dave to be blasted into the pool that was kinda close to the door.

A soaking wet Dave climbed out of the pool, he looked furious. The kingdom and everyone else knew what was coming so they all held their ears as Dave roared.

"ALLLLVVVVIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

**Just another normal day at the Seville house :P Sadly this is the last chapter : ( but no worries because probably tomorrow I will post a new story up!**

**Thank you too everyone who reviewed my story! It really did mean a lot! I'm so happy you all enjoyed this story! I hope you all will read my other story when I upload it :D Thanks for being such great readers it really means a lot and that's the truth!**

**There has been a slight change in plans! I'm thinking about writing another story before Weremunks, don't get mad because I'll probably post one chapter of Weremunks one day and the next day the other story! I haven't thought of a name for the other story so I'll probably upload the first chapter of Weremunks tomorrow! **

**Wow that was a mouth full, if it didn't make sense to anyone then please send me a message and I'll explain it to you :D Anyway until tomorrow! Peace out!**


End file.
